


Persona 5 Honor Among Thieves

by Elia41



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Family, Friendship, Multi, Vigilantism, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elia41/pseuds/Elia41
Summary: What do you do when justice turns on you? What do you do when the law stops being a shield? When corruption runs rampant and apathy lurks in mankind's heart, who do you turn to to protect your life? The Phantom Thieves came to be for a reason. When justice and law become the shelter of the wicked, it is among thieves that salvation shall be found.





	1. Prologue: Absence of Justice

Prologue: Absence of Justice

 

How was it his fault? How could any of this be his fault? All he had wanted was to save that woman from the drunkard harassing her. Instead, he had been the one arrested. He had been the one tried and found guilty.

“I’ll sue! Fucking brat, I’ll sue!”

The drunkard’s words still rang in his ears. Ren curled on his futon. Why? Why had the man won? He was the one guilty!

Outside his room, his parents still argued. He could hear their voice.

“Yotsuyu, he just tried to do what’s right! You can’t blame him for that! Look, you know it wasn’t even a trial –“

“I don’t care, Matsuba! Your brat got us in trouble! Now, we’re the talk of the town as the parents of a criminal!”

“ _My_ brat, Yotsuyu? You didn’t argue when Yugiri gave him to us after he was born. Ren is as much your child as he is mine, and whoever sued him is an asshole!”

“He is your brat, Matsuba! If you hadn’t instilled all those stupid notions in his head, he would have left that woman alone and avoided his mess! In the meantime, rumors are going about us!”

Matsuba growled.

“Right, I am the one who instilled those so-called notions. Well, sorry for believing in complicity by inaction! I am proud of what he did, and if I had that man before me, he would get my fist in his face before he knew what hit him! Ren is my son. What happened to him isn’t fair. I will not change my mind on the matter.”

Yotsuyu sighed.

“Fine. Keep being so bloody stubborn. But I want him out of my face or I’ll fill for divorce. I am your wife, Matsuba. The only reason I agreed to adopt the spawn of your former paramour is because I can’t have children of my own and adoption simply takes too long.”

“Keep using this tone about Ren and I might just take on your offer, Tsuyu. Also, don’t forget this house is mine. I am a park ranger, and we live right next to the preserve.”

“No wonder you got the manners of a bear, then. I called an old friend of mine, Sojiro. He works as a barista in Yongen-jaya, in Tokyo. He agreed to house your son until the end of his probation. I also got him enrolled at Shujin Academy. Matsuba, for the sake of _both_ of you, I hope your wildling of a brat learns how to behave.”

There was a long moment of silence, then the sound of nails scratching the wall echoed. This was Matsuba. He often did it when he was frustrated. Eventually, the door of Ren’s room opened. The teen looked at his father. Matsuba was a colossus, 2, 30 meters of muscles, built like a tank and able to lift the heaviest log. His face was square, his eyes bright green and his hairs deep black and kept in a buzz cut for practical purpose. Anyone would have called him terrifying. Given his job, this wasn’t surprising. But, when it came to his son, Matsuba was closer to a wolf than a bear.

“…I heard everything.” Ren said weakly.

“I know. You got keen senses, one of the few things you take from me.”

He knelt next to his son.

“You heard your mother. You’re going to Tokyo next April. This is going to be a big change. Tataraba isn’t exactly a small town, but it is nothing compared to the sprawling metropolis that’s Tokyo.”

“I’m scared.” Ren whined.

“I know. Me too. Growing up, you spent more time in Shirakami with me than in town with your friends. Look… If it makes you feel better, just picture Tokyo as a forest of concrete, rather than wood. I taught you all I know about survival: how to go unnoticed, how to move around, how to _fight_. It will take you time, but you know how to adapt. You’ll adapt to life in Tokyo, eventually. I trust you. You’re a grown boy, and very brave at that. I don’t regret what you did that night. I just regret how justice is so often thrown in the gutter these days.”

“There’s no justice anymore. Otherwise, the man would have been tried instead of me.”

Matsuba held his son tight.

“You don’t say…”


	2. The city of apathy

The city of apathy

 

**9 April**

Ren’s first impression of Tokyo was awe in the old sense of the word. The city was impressive, the noise overwhelming, the myriad of scents and colors assaulting his senses… And the people. So many people walking around like ants in an anthill.

Yes, an anthill seemed like a good comparison of Tokyo.

As he crossed the massive scramble of Shibuya, he noticed a strange app on his phone. A red and black eye. When had he downloaded it? He tapped it several times…

Time slowed to a crawl. Away before him, a blue pyre roared above the crowd. Ren blinked. He wasn’t superstitious, but growing with a park ranger as a father had taught him a lot about spirits. The pyre took the shape of a winged man with a threatening orange grin. The teen’s eyes widened. He could sense something stir in him. Whatever the entity was, their encounter wasn’t a coincidence.

Then he saw, behind the mask…

His own face, smiling with the same dangerous grin, golden eyes filled with malevolence.

Ren tried to speak, to recite a warding prayer. Before he could, time moved again and the crowd embraced him. The teen shuddered. He had no idea what kind of _oni_ the entity was. That it had his face scared him witless.

He took the subway and headed to Yongen-jaya. Café Leblanc, working place of Sojiro Sakura, was a hole in the wall in the backstreets of the district. The man was working on a crossword puzzle while a couple discussed the recent string of accidents that had recently befallen Tokyo. To Ren’s disappointment, Sojiro didn’t care.

‘ _Apathetic. This seems to be the norm in this town. People only care about their own business, and they expect me to do the same. I want to call them out on it… but what can I do? I am powerless._ ’

He balled his fists, forcing back the bile in his throat. Sojiro turned to him.

“So, you’re the kid, huh?”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sakura-san.” Ren bowed.

As much as he hated his behavior, the barista would be his caretaker. He had to show respect.

“Humph, at least you got manners. Your mother described you as sort of unruly.”

“My mother has bias regarding my father’s education. I can guarantee I am perfectly well-behaved when I need to.”

“Good. Not that I care. How your parents raised you isn’t my business. I’ll just say it once: cause trouble and I’ll kick you out.”

“Noted. I’ll keep my head low.”

“You better. I heard this is how you ended in this mess. You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured and sued you. You got a criminal record, got expelled from your high school, the court ordered you to transfer and move out of there, which your parents agreed. They got rid of you. What you get for putting your nose in other’s business…”

Ren bristled.

“Sojiro-san, with all due respect, you can say whatever you want about my mother but _do not_ insult my father. He was my sole support during the whole mess and only agreed with Mom because it was that or divorce. So do as you preach, keep your nose in your business and keep my family out of this. Please.”

Sojiro was surprised by the teen’s venomous tone. Apparently, his parents were a sensitive spot. Fine. He would avoid the topic.

“Fair enough. We will head to Shujin tomorrow. We need to properly introduce you to the staff. In the meantime, I’ll show you your room.”

Said room was in the attic and looked fairly cluttered. It was also bigger than Ren’s room in Tataraba. A crate with his luggage had arrived earlier. The teen set to work. Cleaning the room took most of the afternoon and some of the evening, but he was satisfied with his job. He remembered his father telling him about _susuwatari_ , soot spirits inhabiting rooms long left unattended. Sojiro was surprised he had taken the trouble.

Ren didn’t comment. In his mind, the man was grey: dull, colorless and easily fading in the background, paying no mind to the world around him as it did the same. Uninteresting.

It would take more work to make the room truly feel like home, but this would do for tonight. Night had fallen. He went to sleep…

And dreamed.

He dreamed of a room clouded in blue, built like a prison.

He dreamed of chains and a cell, and two girls acting as janitors.

He dreamed of a bald man with a long nose, who told him about ruin and rehabilitation.

He didn’t understand.

But he knew he wanted to break the chains.

**10 April**

The next morning, Sojiro took him to Shujin Academy, in Aoyama. Principal Kobayakawa reminded him of a toad, who repeatedly hammered that he should behave. He let it drone out. No need to tell him what he already knew.

If he wanted to live in Tokyo, he would have to become as dull and grey as its people. Not an easy task, but his father had taught him to adapt. Even if he wanted to puke. So much disinterest made him sick.

His homeroom teacher was Sadayo Kawakami, a frail woman with a yellow shirt. She gave him his student ID and complained how bothersome it was to have him in her class. Somehow, despite the vibrant color of her shirt, Ren still sensed her sadness. It wasn’t the same feeling Sojiro displayed. Instead, she felt like a dull knife.

“Don’t worry.” Sojiro reassured. “I’ll be sure to have a serious talk with him when we get home.”

Ren rolled his eyes and sighed. All three adults turned to him.

“No need for that. I know exactly what I need to do: keep my head low, look at my feet, fade in the background and mind my bloody business while the whole world moves around me, all grey and dull and lifeless. Did I miss anything? And my apologies for the attitude but your hammering was starting to get old. I already learned my lesson.”

The adults tried to say something but decided against it. At least, the teen had apologized.

“Fine, but you better do what you preach.”

Ren’s answer was to make a perfect imitation of Sojiro’s unbothered face. Sadayo stifled a laugh.

There was an accident in the subway. This forced people to take the road and cause a traffic jam. When they reached Leblanc, night was falling. Sojiro gave one last warning that fell on deaf ears and left. Ren went to bed… and found on his phone the mysterious app that had appeared the day before.

“A red and black eye? What is it? And what is it doing here?”

He didn’t dare to touch it. The last time he had, time had stopped and he had seen a fiery demon bearing his face. He didn’t want a repeat.

His dreams that night were tinted in grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being raised by a park ranger, Ren knows a lot about folklore. A shame this isn't exactly the right kind of story...


	3. Beyond Reality

Beyond Reality

 

**11 April**

Ren woke up early this morning. Today was his first day at school and he didn’t want to be late. He was thinking of buying himself a rice ball on the way, maybe even luck on an omelet. Instead, as he left the attic, the delicious smell of curry caught his nose. His stomach growled.

“Here.” Sojiro sighed. “I made you breakfast.”

“Thanks! It looks delicious!”

And it was. It wasn’t what the teen was used to, but it was incredibly tasty. He dug into the dish with gusto, a bright smile on his face. Sojiro couldn’t help but smile. Yotsuyu had described her son as a wild child with no manner, who was more at ease among the trees and animals than with people. So far, aside from his reasonable outburst at Shujin Academy, Ren was proving to be a quiet and polite boy, even apologizing when he raised his voice. And it was obvious he enjoyed his curry.

But, at the same time, who didn’t love Wakaba’s curry?

The teen left and headed to the subway station. As he quickly discovered, the rumors regarding it were all true. Crammed into a tiny car, Ren thought he would run out of breath before the end of the ride. Fortunately, it was short.

“Next, the Ginza line.”

Finding his way was a bit hard, but growing in the preserve had developed his sense of orientation. His friends back in Tataraba jokingly said he had a GPS in his brain while his father compared it to a bird’s sixth sense. All he had to do was finding the right path once, and that was it.

It was raining when he left Aoyama-Itchome station. Ren grumbled. Not that he minded the rain, but he had neither coat nor umbrella. He chose to settle by a store’s entrance and wait for the rain to quiet.

He didn’t expect someone else would join. It was a girl. When she took off her hood, two large blonde ponytails cascaded on her shoulders. Her eyes were on the greener side of teal, their nuance a gentle pastel. Her face was delicate.

Ren blushed softly. The girl was pretty. Then she turned to him and smiled. His smile came as awkward. They stood side by side, waiting for the rain to quiet.

A car stopped before them. There was a man inside, wearing a white jersey. Probably a teacher. He offered the girl a ride. She agreed. He offered to take Ren along but the teen refused. It would be awkward…

No sooner had they left that a blonde boy in Shujin’s uniform came running past him.

“Damn it! Screw that pervy teacher…”

Ren raised a brow. Pervy teacher? What did the man do to earn that moniker?

In his phone, unbeknownst to him, the mysterious app responded.

The blonde turned to him. He was slightly shorter, his hairs spiking wildly while his brown eyes gave away fear and anger. The teen was rattled.

“What do you want? You wanna rat me to Kamoshida?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Ren retorted defensively. “Why would I do that, anyway? I just arrived.”

“Just arrived – Oh, you’re a transfer.”

“Yes.” Ren sighed. “I just settled and this is my first day at school. You’re from Shujin Academy too, right? We have the same uniform.”

“Yup. You and I are second years. So, since you’re transfer, it’s no surprise you dunno Kamoshida. The bastard pisses me off, does whatever he wants when he wants. Who does he think he is? The king of a castle?”

Ren didn’t answer. The blonde student was just venting his frustration. He knew better than to interrupt. He looked up.

“The rain ain’t that bad. Let’s go. I know a shortcut.”

Unbeknownst to them, the app had responded. As they set to move, dizziness caught them.

“Ugh – What was that?”

“No idea.” Ren shook his head. “Let’s go. I don’t want to be late.”

He followed the blonde through narrow backstreets. The air felt strangely light for a rainy day. Shujin finally came into view… except it wasn’t a school. It was a castle. The blonde looked in disbelief.

“We… didn’t take a wrong turn, right? I mean, I take this path every day. What is that?”

Apparently, if the large plate was to be believed, the medieval castle before them was Shujin Academy. Except Ren had come there the day before and the school had looked nothing like that. Then he noticed something. The sky was… purple? The air was purple, an unnatural, almost magical shade.

“Just what happened, exactly? This is Shujin… and yet it isn’t? What’s going on?”

“Dunno. Let’s find out?”

Ren nodded softly.

“Be cautious, though. Something is very wrong with this place.”

Matsuba had taught him early to trust his instinct. As the ranger explained, instinct was a remnant of the time where mankind wasn’t the top predator of Earth, where threats still lurked in shadowy corners. If one’s instinct told them something was wrong, chances were it was the case. Ren’s instinct was screaming at him to _get the hell outta here_. When the blonde entered the castle, he chose to follow, wishing he had at least a knife with him. He and his father never went hiking without a knife handy.

The place indeed looked like a castle, and not just from the outside. The inside was impressive. Ren looked around, sticking close to the blonde who seemed puzzled.

“What is… This is the school, right?”

“That’s what the plate said… And yet, it’s a castle.”

“I’m lost.”

“Me too.”

But they needed to know. The place was dangerous, but they had to find out what it was exactly. The blonde looked around and noticed an armor. It was moving… and coming their way.

“Hey, what’s that? Someone from the staff? Didn’t know it was cosplay day.”

Ren froze. He could sense it. Something was deeply wrong with the armor. He put a hand on the blonde’s arm.

“I don’t think so. That thing isn’t human.”

He didn’t recall his father telling him about animated suits of armor, but there was no doubt in his head the armor was supernatural. He didn’t like it.

“Is it… a _yokai_? Have we stepped in the Realm of Spirits by accident?”

“You believe in that?” The blonde asked.

“So far, this is the only explanation I can think of… Hey, there’s more!”

There were three suits of armor around them. Ren didn’t hesitate. He grabbed the blonde’s arm and made a break for it. He didn’t make three steps before two suits of armors blocked his path. The teen gritted his teeth. He and the blonde were defenseless against what was most likely evil _yokai_. He took a fighting stance. If anything, he could hold off the armor long enough for the blonde to escape…

The blow came, but it was from behind. Ren lost consciousness.

He awoke later in a dungeon. The air still felt light, but it was also damp and he could hear chains clanking on the wall. The blonde teen was watching over him.

“You woke up at last. Those bastards knocked you cold.”

Ren shuddered.

“We shouldn’t be there. This was a mistake entering the place. We should have turned back.”

“Too late for that. Those bastard knocked us both and threw us there.” The teen looked around. “You said you thought we stepped into the Spirit World…”

“I think so. This place isn’t natural, no matter how you look at it. I’m trying to remember what my father told me about _kami_ and _yokai_ , but there’s that nagging feeling of danger in my stomach. We should leave.”

“Well, good luck with that. The door is locked.”

A scream caught them off guard. The blonde jumped.

“What was that!?”

“Judging from the tone, someone’s screaming in pain.”

They were in a dungeon. He wouldn’t be surprised if there was a torture chamber somewhere around. Animated armors came soon after.

“ _The king has decided of your punishment. For the crime of unlawful entry, you shall be sentenced to death._ ”

The blonde gasped. Ren frowned. Some _yokai_ could be bargained with if showed the proper respect and offering. He chose to try his chance.

“The king… you mean the ruler of this place, right?” The teen breathed, trying to improvise a prayer. “ _Kami of tools, forgive our trespass. We are but wanderers lost in your world. Grant us the chance to make amends and name your price, then we shall pay and go away._ ”

“ _Nice try._ ” A reverberating voice echoed. “ _But the price has already been decided. It shall be your life._ ”

The king appeared behind his guards. Ren froze. The man had a familiar face.

The blonde recognized him instantly.

“Kamoshida!?”

Yes, this was the man he had seen earlier in the car. But something was definitely off. Ren just had to look to know. More than the echoing voice, Kamoshida’s appearance was _wrong_. Rather than sports clothes expected from a P.E. teacher, he was wearing a crimson cape that covered most of his body and reached his knees. The cape was covered with lined hearts, pink and red, and was lined with fur. Finally, he had a small golden crown on his head. But it wasn’t the only thing that was golden.

Kamoshida’s eyes were a glowing yellow, filled to the brim with nefariousness. Whatever the Kamoshida-looking entity was, it was **evil**.

“ _I thought it was just some petty thief, but it was you, Sakamoto. And not only that, you’re so useless you brought a friend._ ”

The blonde snarled. Ren put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him gently away.

“Step back. That thing isn’t Kamoshida. It is evil and out for our blood.”

“What do you mean, not Kamoshida? Looks like Kamoshida to me.”

“No, it’s not. Your teacher doesn’t have golden eyes and an echoing voice.”

The blonde gulped.

“Then… What is it?”

“No idea. Father’s tales never mentioned such a spirit! I’m as lost as you are!”

They backed away, slowly. The Kamoshida-lookalike growled.

“ _What do you mean, I am not Kamoshida? I am Suguru Kamoshida, the king of Shujin. I rule this place, and you two miscreants insulted me. For this, you shall die!_ ”

The blonde whined.

“Oh great…”

Ren snarled. He knew he didn’t have a chance. The animated armors looked powerful by themselves, and the golden-eyed Kamoshida was their king, which meant he was even stronger.

He and the blonde were going to die.

“Dad… Sorry. But I won’t lie down and wait for death! You want my life, demon? Come and get it!”

The blonde growled.

“I’m right behind ya. Just try and kill us, king asshole!”

The door opened and the animated armors entered. The two lunged. The first armor was knocked off the ground. The next armor caught the blonde in the stomach with the flat of his blade. The teen was thrown against the wall. Ren tried to come to his rescue, but was blocked by a moving armor. The armor attacking the blonde raised his sword. The blonde rolled away to dodge and hit the armor’s knee, causing it to fall.

Ren dodged a spear. He grabbed, the pole, kicked the armor in the stomach and yanked the weapon out of its grasp. Seeing the other armor on its knees, he thrust the spear in its back. The armor screeched, dropped its sword and backed away. Ren kicked the sword to the blonde, who held it both-handed. The tables hadn’t really turned, but at least they weren’t weaponless anymore.

Golden-eyed Kamoshida frowned.

“ _Imbeciles! I will deal with these peasants myself!_ ”

He stepped toward the two. Ren lunged first, using the spear’s long range to force the entity back. Instead, golden-eyed Kamoshida sidestepped his thrust, grabbed the pole and planted its knee firmly in the teen’s stomach. Ren gasped. The pain was so great…! He collapsed and released the spear. The blonde roared. Golden-eyed Kamoshida glanced at him.

“ _Pitiful._ ”

He used the spear to block the blonde’s swing, then angled the weapon so the butt-end caught him in the chest. The blonde stumbled away, his breath short.

“ _You piece of shit! If you want to die so much, then I will gladly execute your sentence!_ ”

He grabbed the blonde and began to push. Hard. Ren groaned. His stomach was one big bruise, but he could hear the other student crying in pain. He grabbed the entity’s ankle and clawed it. Golden-eyed Kamoshida turned to him.

“ _Still fighting? Guards, hold that peasant while I finish the other!_ ”

Two iron hands grabbed Ren. The teen struggled.

“Let him go! Demon! Leave him alone!”

A solid fist collided with his face. Ren cried. He had no strength left. His body hurt, his head hurt, he had no energy left… and the student near him was being beaten to death as he stood powerless.

This was starting to get really old.

Ren hated feeling powerless. The reason why didn’t matter.

Mustering his last strength, he defiantly spat at golden-eyed Kamoshida. It hit the back of the entity’s head.

“ _Still up, are you, scum?_ ”

The being violently backhanded him. Ren tasted blood. His heart raged. A voice echoed.

_This is truly an unjust game Your chances of winning are almost none But, if my voice is reaching you There may yet be a possibility open to you_

A blue butterfly flew before him, the same color as the mist in his dream.

A new voice echoed, deep and mighty.

_Indeed, it truly ist an unjust game, istn’t it? No matter how hard thou tryeth, thou art always forced to bow. Thine heart burneth with righteous fury, but as groweth the absence of justice, the flames turneth to embers. Tell me, art thou going to let this stand? Art thou going to **give up?**_

Ren grit his teeth.

_Never!_

The voice laughed.

 _What an admirable resolve! Vow to me, then. I am thou, thou art_ _I._ _Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice, call upon my name and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!_

Ren screamed. Pain soared through his body, fire engulfing his veins, his flesh, his bones. He screamed and he trashed, and the sheer power that came from him unleashed gales of winds that pushed the armors and golden-eyed Kamoshida away.

When the pain faded, Ren felt something on his face. A mask. He tore it off.

The mask came as easily as his own skin, the sound of ripped flesh filling the room. The warmth of a thick liquid poured on his face. When his eyes opened…

They were gold, the same shade as the entity. Blue fire engulfed him, burning away the blood, and the mask, and his clothes, cloaking him in an azure pyre as a deep and dangerous laugh echoed.

An orange grin appeared among the flames. Soon, the pyre coalesced above Ren to reveal an entity with the same feral smile. It was tall and red and black, with sharp heels and a huge top hat, two black wings and chains around him, its looks less human and more demonic.

But more impressive was Ren himself. Gone was the student uniform. Instead, he was wearing a black suit with a hard leather armor, a black longcoat and crimson gloves.

Ren starred threateningly at the armors, grinning like a madman as the demonic being behind him exuded power. Golden-eyed Kamoshida shuddered.

“ _Attack! Kill that worm!_ ”

The armors rose and stepped toward the teen. Before Ren could speak, however, the armors burst apart to reveal pumpkin-headed spirits. Ren glared at them. The entity put a hand on his shoulder.

_Rage forth to your heart’s content._

“Yes. Let us _rage_ , **Arsene**.”

One of the monsters lunged. It was greeted with a burst of red light in the face. Ren put a hand on his hip. Yes, it was a knife’s sheet hanging on his belt. He drew it in reverse grip and slashed the monster viciously. Another monster had snuck behind. Arsene greeted it with a kick to the face. Both monsters dissolved in black smoke. The third called a burst of fire. Arsene countered it with red light and Ren threw his knife. The weapon struck the monster dead on, killing it on the spot. Then he turned to golden-eyed Kamoshida…

The entity tried to run. It was stopped by the blonde student tackling it. Ren saw something had fallen from it.

“Keys… Take it! Let’s get outta here!”

“No need to tell me twice, dude!”

Golden-eyed Kamoshida found itself locked in the cell while the two teens ran.

“Where to, now?” The blonde asked.

Ren was about to answer when he felt his energy leave him. He looked at his body… His clothes were back to that of a student. For a moment, he panicked.

Arsene?

 _I am thou_ , the being reassured. _Thou art I. Though I fade from view, I am still a part of thou._

So, the protective entity was still there. This reassured him. The two teens ran through the dungeons, jumping and crawling their way. The blonde seemed surprised by how resourceful Ren was.

“It’s no big deal, really. My father is a park ranger in the Shirakami-Sanchi preserve. Growing up, I spent more time in the woods than in Tataraba. That’s where I learned to move around like I do.” As moving armors appeared, he forced the blonde teen behind some crates. “That’s also where I learned how to hide.”

There was a staircase going up behind them. They took it, only to find more cells.

“Dude, what is this place?” The blonde whined. “Where’s the exit?”

“No idea, and I like this place as much as you do. I heard tales about the Spirit Realm and they don’t do this place justice!”

There were people in the cells. They barely looked human, so Ren assumed they were _yokai_ as well.

The path they took proved to be a dead-end.

“Damn it!” The blonde swore. “We’re stuck!”

Ren looked around. He had noticed a drawbridge a little behind, but nothing to lower it. He sighed. What kami did he piss off to end in that mess?

“Hey, over there! Blondie, Frizzy Hairs.”

The two teens turned to the young, boyish voice. It came from one of the jails, which held a cartoonish black cat with wide blue eyes and a yellow scarf. Ren relaxed. For some reason, the creature didn’t feel as wrong as the monsters they had met or golden-eyed Kamoshida.

“C’mon, you two, get me outta here! You’re not soldiers of this castle, right?”

“We fought some of them.” Ren explained. “You don’t strike me as a hostile _yokai_. Did they get you too?”

“ _Yokai_? What are you talking about?”

“Spirits. Any kind of magical entity.”

The blonde turned to him.

“You’re sure he’s not trying to trick us?”

“He doesn’t feel as wrong as any being we met before.”

“’Kay, man. You’re the spirit expert.”

Ren took the keys and freed the creature.

“My friend and I ended in this place by accident. We’ve been looking for the exit for sometime. Do you know where it is?”

“Yup. This way. By the way, my name is Morgana.”

“I’m Ren.” Ren said simply.

“And I’m Ryuji.” The blonde grinned. “Now time to skedaddle!”

Morgana took them to the drawbridge and pulled the jaw of the stone statue nearby. The bridge lowered itself.

“So that’s where the switch was.” Ren grumbled. “I could have searched for hours – Uh, trouble!”

There was an animated armor on the other side. In a burst of blue fire, his outfit appeared. He tore his mask to summon Arsene as Morgana starred at him.

“You have a Persona too? This will make things easier.”

In a burst of blue fire, a top-heavy swashbuckler armed with a rapier appeared behind the feline.

“Let’s go, **Zorro**!”

The armor broke to reveal a pumpkin-headed monster and an imp. Ren frowned.

“Arsene, ravage them.”

His Persona didn’t need to be told twice. A burst of red light struck the imp that was sliced apart by the teen’s knife before it could recover.

“Not bad, for an amateur.” Morgana grinned. “But _this_ is how you fight.”

Ren noticed the feline was carrying a scimitar as big as it was. Its Persona unleashed a burst of wind that knocked the monster cold. A swing of the scimitar and the fight was over.

“They’re not that hard to deal with, for _yokai_.” Ren noted. “I expected evil spirits to be tougher than that. Or is it because I got magic of my own, now?”

Morgana chuckled.

“I think you’re in the wrong kind of story, Frizzy Hair. These aren’t _yokai_ or spirits. These are Shadows, and this isn’t the Spirit World. This realm as a whole is called the Metaverse, and this particular place is called a Palace. But you’re right, what we’re doing is basically magic.”

Ren sighed. Morgana patted his back.

“Points for trying, though. At least, you managed to make it this far.”

“I’m just trying to make sense of this mess, and tales about spirits were the closest thing I had.”

“As I said, you tried. Now let’s leave!”

The teen’s outfit faded away. Morgana frowned.

“Looks like you’re not in control of your powers yet. Don’t worry, it will come. And your Persona’s pretty powerful, now I think of it.”

“Persona?”

“Well…” Morgana explained. “Everybody wears masks deep within their hearts. Personas are what lie under the masks. They are someone’s “true self”, so to speak.”

“I… don’t really get it.” Ryuji admitted. “But magic sounds like a good explanation. Alright, all of this mess is magic. Now, where’s the exit!?”

They ran. As they crossed a cell, Ryuji noticed someone in red sports clothes. Morgana held him.

“No time to explain, but this guy’s not human like you. It is just a part of this Palace that looks like a human.”

“But… his face is familiar.”

“I’ll explain later, if we meet again.”

They followed the feline until they reached a storeroom. There was a ventilation shaft atop some bookshelves. Ryuji didn’t hesitate. It cost him a cropper, but he managed to remove the grating.

“Thank you, Morgana.” Ren smiled. “Take care.”

“Take care as well, you two.”

The two teens crossed the shaft and left the castle as fast as they could. The further they went, the air became thicker and lost its purple tint. Eventually, a voice came from Ren’s phone.

“ _You have returned to the Real World. Welcome back._ ”

Ren allowed himself to breath.

“Looks like we’re out.”

Ryuji bent down.

“At long last! Oh yeah…”

They were in Itchome’s main street. Finding the alleyway to Shujin wasn’t hard.

“Still, what do you think this all was?” Ryuji asked. “This Palace thing, and the Metaverse and all… Wait, how much time went by? I hope we’re not late!”

Ren cringed.

“I don’t know if it applies or not since the Metaverse isn’t the Spirit World, but in some tales, time passes differently in our world and that of the spirits. One year on Earth becomes a century in the Spirit World and vice-versa. If it applies here, I really hope all this time in the Metaverse was only a few minutes, because we’re in trouble otherwise.”

They were in trouble. As they reached Shujin’s gate, Ren turned to Ryuji.

“Best if we keep that Metaverse thing to ourselves. The adults will never believe us. In fact, I can barely believe it myself. So, what time is it… Eleven!? We’re boned.”

Ryuji cringed.

“This won’t end well… But alright, we’ll make something up. People already believe I’m a delinquent. I’ll just say I was cutting classes for the lulz.”

“I’ll say I got really lost. It’s my first day here, after all. And, in a way, that’s the truth. I just didn’t get lost in _this_ world…”

Ryuji snorted.

“I wouldn’t laugh if I were you, Sakamoto.”

The two teens looked up to see the Counselor. The man in a grey suit crossed his arms.

“Where were you roaming during this time? You are late.”

Ryuji shrugged.

“Pah, you know it. Hanging in a corner, drinking soda, kicking trashcans… What delinquents like me do.”

Ren wasn’t fooled the slightest. The blonde teen was merely acting. It was good acting, though. Well in stereotype. The Counselor was fooled, most likely because he _wanted_ to believe Ryuji was a delinquent. Ren couldn’t help but feel there was more to his classmate. Then, Kamoshida, the real one, appeared. Ren wondered just what the relation was between the Metaverse and the real world.

“Remember.” He whispered. “This is the real world. We’re dealing with the real Kamoshida, not the golden-eyed entity.”

Ryuji nodded once.

“You’re quite carefree today, Sakamoto.” Kamoshida taunted. “Quite different from when you used to run with the track team.”

Ryuji snarled.

“You bastard! It’s your fault that –”

“Sakamoto, behave yourself!” The counselor called. “You are already on thin ice as it is. Do you want to be expelled?”

“He’s the one that provoked me!”

Yup, Ren thought. There was more to the blonde than just his delinquent attitude.

“Watch your words!” The Counselor frowned.

Kamoshida raised a hand.

“Easy, now. I guess we’re both to blame in this matter. I should have been more considerate too. Still, Sakamoto, you are late. You will go with the Counselor.”

“Fine…”

Kamoshida turned to Ren. The teen held his gaze.

“You’re that transfer student, right? Ren Amamiya. Have we met before?”

“You offered me a ride this morning.” Ren shrugged. “I should’ve agreed. I got lost on the way.”

“Oh, I see. You’re excused, then. Things like these often happen to newcomers. Now, I’m sure you heard the principal, but…”

“Cause any trouble and I’ll be expelled. I know. I’ve already been told. I am new, not stupid.”

“I hope so. Anyway, head to the faculty office. Ms. Kawakami must be tired of waiting. And… good luck, Amamiya-kun.”

“Thank you, Sensei.”

Ren climbed the stairs. He still remembered the golden-eyed entity bearing the teacher’s face in the Metaverse. What was the relationship between the two? What exactly was the entity? He forced the question to the back of his mind and focused on his first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... Ren discovers the Metaverse doesn't exactly work like the tales he read about. Well, at least he tried. He also proves he doesn't need a Persona to fight. Comes with the upbringing.


	4. Your heart makes it real

Kawakami-sensei wasn’t happy. Ren bowed deeply and offered his sincerest apologies, but he knew it wouldn’t be enough. Acts often spoke louder than words, so he decided to behave like an honor student. Not that it did him any good. People had somehow found out about his criminal record and gave him worried glances and hushed whispers. His seat in class was right behind the girl he had met at the subway station, Ann Takamaki.

As he left class that day, his vision blurred.

For a moment, he saw the castle.

Something was wrong, he was sure of it. He didn’t know what exactly the nature of the Metaverse was, but it was bound to Shujin. How, he had no idea. But Shujin and the castle were related. He wondered if Kamoshida and his Metaverse double were related as well.

“Amamiya-kun, are you alright?”

“Yes, Kawakami-sensei. My apologies. It must be the stress.”

“I’m not surprised. People have started talking about you. I don’t know who leaked your records, but…”

“Thank you for worrying, Sensei, but words are just words. Let them talk. I got off on a wrong foot today, but I promise I shall be a model student from now on. We’ll see how long the rumors last after that.”

Sadayo was once again surprised by the teen’s behavior. He was polite, there was no doubt about it, and quite well-speaking.

“I want to trust you…”

“Then do. I shall do my best not to disappoint you. Sensei looks like she has a lot on her plate.”

He had noticed? He was observant.

“Alright, then. I’ll take you to your word. You should go straight home. Sakura-san seemed rather angry. And, if I may advise, avoid Sakamoto-kun. He is nothing but trouble… Speak of the devil.”

Ryuji came to Ren. Ren greeted him with a smile. The blonde didn’t strike him as a bad guy. Easily angered, sure, but he didn’t think he was a criminal.

“Yo.” The blonde called. “Meet me on the rooftop.”

Ren nodded. Sadayo shook her head.

“He wasn’t always like that. Back when he was in the track team, he was better mannered. But the team was disbanded and he turned bad.”

“There is more to him than meets the eye.” Ren softly said.

Now he thought about it, his new friend was rather good-looking. Despite being a former athlete, he still seemed in shape and his blonde hairs gave him an outlandish air.

Sadayo left. Ren was about to move when he saw Kamoshida talk with Principal Kobayakawa. The topic was the teacher’s contribution to the school, which was offset by his own reputation as a criminal. For some reason this picked Ren’s interest. Kamoshida was apparently a key figure of Shujin and the main reason for its popularity.

He put the conversation to the back of his mind and headed to the rooftop. Ryuji was waiting for him.

“Hey there. Sorry for calling you like this all of a sudden.”

“I don’t mind. Do you need anything?”

Ryuji sighed.

“I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like “don’t get involved with him”, huh?”

“I told her she’s just scratching the surface.” Ren shrugged. “You’re more than a delinquent, I can tell that much. I’m not gonna pry, but I know there’s a grim history between you and Kamoshida. He did something to you that made you hate his guts. And you being a delinquent is just an act. You’re playing the part because that’s what everyone expects of you. Otherwise, the counselor would have seen right through your lie.”

Ryuji was speechless.

“You… You figured all that just by watching?”

“Watching and listening. These are things I’m pretty good at.”

Ryuji hesitated. For a moment, he was tempted to tell him the whole story. The transfer student didn’t seem like a bad person. In the castle, he had defended him from the monsters and helped him escape, and he had seen right through his mask.

“Yeah, people think I’m a rascal. And they think the same about you. Everyone knows about your criminal record. I heard them talk about it.”

“And I say let them believe whatever they bloody want. I know what I did. They don’t. They judge without knowing all the facts like a bunch of gullible lemmings.”

Ren sighed and leaned against a table. Ryuji was surprised by how venomous his friend’s tone was.

“Got hit by it too, huh? I know what it’s like. We’re the same, you and I. We’re outcasts. I dunno what you did, but you saved my hide, back in the castle. You can’t be that bad a guy.”

“I tried to save her.” Ren blurted. “I tried to save her and I’m the one who was put on trial! There’s no justice in this world.”

He felt Arsene seethe in his head. The Persona, his True Self, as Morgana had called him, was utterly livid at the situation. And Ren felt just the same.

_They will pay! They will all pay! If there is no justice in this world, then we will make our own!_

The teen agreed wholeheartedly.

“Don’t I know about it.” Ryuji sighed. “Kamoshida made a bunch of nasty comments about my family and it really pissed me off, so I hit him. He broke my leg in return, “in self-defense”, as he said. Bullshit! He was doing it on purpose!”

Ren smiled sadly. Indeed, he and Ryuji had something in common. It saddened him that it was how they had ended as outcasts.

“Then let’s agree to watch each other’s back. As you said, we’re in the same boat. Even if the whole school is against us, at least we’ll know the truth. None of us is as bad as they make us to be.”

“Damn straight!”

They went home, Ren feeling light-hearted. He had made a friend. Sure, the events in the Metaverse were still on his mind, but it was offset by the fact he had actually befriended someone, and that person was similar to him. And there was no denying Ryuji was easy on the eye.

His shoulder ached. Ren massaged it.

Right, there was a reason he avoided such thoughts. His father had never forgiven Kitaze for the beating he and his friends had given him. But Ren had been young, back then. He couldn’t have known…

Sojiro was understandably unhappy when he reached Leblanc.

“I heard you arrived hours late at school, this morning.”

“My apologies. I got lost.”

“That’s what they all say. Do you know the meaning of probation, kid?”

Ren growled.

“It means I got chains on my neck and I’m done for if I pull on them too hard.”

“An accurate comparison. Now, hurry up and go to bed.”

As Ren headed to the attic, he heard the barista answer his phone. It became obvious the person at the other end was one he cared for. The teen couldn’t help it. He went down.

“Sojiro-san, if the person you’re talking to were to be unfairly accused, how would _you_ react?”

Before the man could answer, he went to bed. Sojiro was caught aback. The question had come out of nowhere… or maybe not, now he thought about it. The teen resented his situation and lashed out at anyone rubbing it in. Still, that he had a point or not, he was still under a tight leash. He would have to get used to it, or pay the price.

“There’s nothing you can do about it, kid. Better make peace with that.”

That night, Ren dreamed of the blue prison. He didn’t remember much of it, only that Personas were, as Morgana had said, masks people wore to protect themselves, and he could return in the Metaverse through the mysterious red and black eyed-shaped app.

It was a restless sleep, filled with cages and chains. He woke up in sweat.

**12 April**

He made it to school in time. Classes passed quietly, but the social studies teacher asked him a question during his class.

“Hey, new kid! The philosopher Plato divided the human soul into three parts. A soul is composed of appetite, spirit and what else?”

What else? Ren drew a blank… Wait a minute!

“I… think it was reason, passion and appetite. So, logic?”

“Points away for not using my words, but you’re right. Plato’s teacher Socrates said that evil is born of ignorance. People who’ve been babied, taught that evil is due to individuality, can only become society’s scum.”

‘ _That’s not completely true._ ’ Ren thought. ‘ _Ignorance breeds fear, not evil. Fear of the unknown is something primal, rooted in the instincts passed by our ancestors. The unknown can be a threat, so wariness is the natural response. Don’t be cautious and you may die. But not all we don’t know is dangerous. Overcoming our fear of the unknown, or at least taming it, is how civilization began as we stopped blindly lashing at the world around us._ ’

This was wild animals were so cautious around humans. Humans knew they meant no harm. The animals didn’t, and reacted accordingly. In a way, the students of Shujin were like the wildlife of Shirakami-Sanchi. Ren meant no harm, but they didn’t know. And Ren didn’t feel merciful enough to take the time to reach out to them. Hostility would be answered with indifference. This was all they deserved.

As classes ended and he headed out, he saw Ann being called by Kamoshida. His eyes narrowed. He kept his ear open.

“Hey there, Takamaki.” The teacher greeted. “Looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous lately with those accidents.”

Ann shook her head.

“Sorry, I have a photoshoot today. It’s for the special summer issue, so I can’t afford to miss it.”

“Hey, now. Being a model’s all fine and dandy, but don’t work your pretty little self to the bone. You mentioned not feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis?”

Ren nearly choked. Appendicitis. Yeah, sure. Matsuba had suffered from appendicitis when he was four. He remembered how it had begun: fever, nausea, a sharp pain in the gut. Before, he had always seen his father as an unyielding iron wall, an invincible colossus no one could defeat. The pain had turned him into a whimpering mess that had to be hospitalized in emergency. This had been a lesson for the boy: no matter how strong someone looked, in the end, they were as vulnerable as any man. He had never been so scared in his life.

And now, his beautiful classmate said she might be suffering from appendicitis? Had any of the two ever read a biology book? Appendicitis was an inflammation. Inflammations required emergency treatment. Ann was lying through her teeth.

“Yes. I keep planning to go to the hospital, but I’ve been too busy. Sorry to worry you.”

“You must be lonely, too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often. That’s why I asked you out in the first place. Oh, and… be careful around that transfer student. He’s got a criminal record, after all. If something to happen to you…”

“…Thank you. Please, excuse me.”

On this, she left. Kamoshida grumbled. Ren frowned. The conversation had taught him more than he expected.

There were rumors going about Ann being in an affair with Kamoshida. However, if the discussion was anything to go by, those rumors were completely unfounded. Ann wasn’t remotely interested in the P.E. teacher, and was in fact trying to avoid him by using various excuses. Kamoshida seemed somewhat aware of it because her distant attitude irritated him. And why did it irritate him? The teacher seemed rather eager to spend time with his classmate. Maybe the rumors had some part of truth: Kamoshida seemed attracted to Ann. But not only was such relationship unethical, it wasn’t even mutual.

Ren walked to the exit. Something was off with the teacher. He had no idea why, but his instinct told him the answer was in the mysterious castle that represented Shujin in the Metaverse.

He remembered his dream. According to the long-nosed man, the app on his phone could take him there. Maybe he should explore the place some more. It seemed Ryuji had the same idea because, as he reached the gate, the blonde called him to do just that.

“This couldn’t have been a dream.” Ryuji frowned. “It was simply too real. I can’t help but feel this place is related to Kamoshida, and I wanna find out how. But… you’re the only one of us who can fight the things in this place, so I’d feel safer if you came along.”

“I was thinking of going back.” Ren smiled. “You’re right, there’s something going on with this castle, and it’s bound to Kamoshida. I think I know how to go back. We can go anytime you want.”

Ryuji’s eyes lit up.

“For real? How do you do that?”

Ren took his phone and activated the app.

“ _Kamoshida, Shujin Academy, pervert castle_. I was sort of right yesterday. We indeed stepped into another world, one parallel to ours. The app on my phone, the Metaverse Navigator, will take us here once we activate it.”

Ryuji looked over his shoulder. The proximity made Ren feel awkward. Pain shot through his shoulder.

‘ _Bloody scar! Leave me alone!_ ’

He activated the app. The world around them twisted in a way that made them both feel slightly sick. The air turned purple, reality and the Metaverse seemed to superimpose as the image of Shujin and the castle overlapped… then Shujin faded and only the castle was there.

“You were right.” Ryuji breathed. “It’s indeed another world. Man, this is fuckin’ nuts… And look at your clothes! They changed back!”

Ren looked at himself. Indeed, he was back in the outfit he had obtained after awakening Arsene. The longcoat, leather chest plate, red gloves and pointed shoes looked rather stylish, and he could feel his mask on his face.

“They look cool.” Ryuji sighed. “But this doesn’t tell us what’s with this place.”

“That’s what we’re going to find out.” Ren frowned. “Let’s go.”

They went to the castle. As they reached the doors, Ren hesitated.

“I… don’t think it’s that good an idea to enter by the front door. The monsters inside tried to kill us. Best if we use the airshaft from last time and sneak around. Whatever’s ruling this place isn’t keen on intruders.”

“No need to remind me. So, the airshaft, then?”

“You’re cleverer than I thought.”

The two teens turned to the boyish voice. Morgana was watching them from a corner, his big blue eyes scanning them.

“The Shadows started acting up, so I went to see what it was about. I didn’t expect you two would return, especially after narrowly escaping last time.”

“We need to know.” Ren explained. “The castle is connected to our school and we’re out to figure how.”

“That, I can answer.” Morgana grinned. “The castle _is_ the school.”

Ryuji looked liked the cat ha grown a second head.

“Waddya mean? This place’s obviously a castle.”

“Yes, it’s a castle to this place’s ruler. I think you called him Kamoshida.”

 Ren froze.

“I… think I understand. And I’m afraid of that.”

“What?” Ryuji asked. “You got what the cat said?”

Ren went to sit against a barrel.

“I heard Kamoshida talk to the principal, yesterday. He was complaining how his contribution to the school was offset by them welcoming me, a student with a criminal record. Principal Kobayakawa reassured him that he was the star of the school and everyone counted on him. Besides that, there’s what you said, Ryuji.”

“What? What did I say?”

Ren grinned.

“You repeatedly asked if Kamoshida was thinking of the place as a castle that he was the king of, because of how he always had it his way. Now look at this place: this is a castle ruled by an evil double of Kamoshida.”

Morgana’s eyes lit up.

“You’re sharp, Frizzy Hairs. This castle is what this Kamoshida guys believes your school to be. More exactly, this is how his distorted heart views the school.”

Ren frowned.

“Morgana, what is the correlation between the real world and this place? What kind of place is the Metaverse, anyway? I think we’re missing something crucial here.”

Morgana turned to him, a feline grin on his face.

“Once again you catch up fast. The Metaverse is a place bound to people’s hearts, more exactly: how they perceive the world. Only people with powerful hearts can affect the Metaverse significantly… and these people more often than not have distorted hearts. The distortion is powerful to twist the Metaverse around a certain location and shape it according to the person’s perception of the place. Kamoshida’s corrupted heart sees Shujin as a castle, so Shujin in the Metaverse takes the shape of a castle.”

“I see.” Ren hummed. “So, the Metaverse is the Realm of People’s Hearts.”

“Exactly.”

“Wait.” Ryuji froze. “So… when we step into that castle, we’re literally diving into Kamoshida’s heart?”

“Yes, in a way.”

“And does it mean we can affect it?” Ren asked.

“Well… yes, but it’s delicate. The Metaverse is a subconscious realm. People aren’t aware of its existence. Kamoshida doesn’t know his heart sees Shujin as a castle. If anything, the real world affects the Metaverse more than the other way around. There’s a way to affect someone from the Metaverse, though. This is what I was looking into when I got caught.”

“But if we were to change the way Kamoshida sees things in the real world…” Ren thought. “It would reflect on the castle.”

“Yup.”

“Good to know. It also means we could learn a lot about Kamoshida from exploring the castle, since this is how he sees Shujin.”

“Ding! Right again, Frizzy Hair!”

Ren cracked his knuckles.

“Then I can’t wait to get started. There’s something seriously off with Kamoshida in the real world. I want to find out what.”

“I’m coming too.” Ryuji frowned. “I heard things about Kamoshida. If we explore the castle, I may have a chance to figure if they were right.”

“There’s one thing I know about him.” Ren looked at the airshaft. “There are rumors he is involved with Ann Takamaki. Those rumors are mostly wrong: Ann wants nothing to do with him and has been shunning him for awhile. Kamoshida, however, seems to be at the very least attracted to her.”

Ryuji gave him a weird look.

“Dude… I’ve known Ann since middle school. We’re not exactly on speaking terms, but I know her a bit. If you tell me the bastard wants to get his hands on her, I’ll break ‘em!”

They had barely snuck into the castle that screams of pain echoed. Ryuji jumped.

“What the hell was that!?”

“Probably the slaves. It’s like this every day.”

“…Right, we saw some people in the cells. One of them wore our school’s sport uniform. But you said he wasn’t human.”

“I’ll explain you when we get here. I get it you wanna know what it is about.”

“We’re going to learn as much as we can about Kamoshida through the castle.” Ren explained. “Mind being our guide, Morgana?”

“Not at all. I know a few places you’ll find interesting.”

“Then lead the way.”

Ryuji nearly freaked out when they crossed the entrance hall and the Metaverse overlapped with the real world, causing them to see Shujin’s entrance for a moment.

“Remember: technically, Shujin and the castle are the same. The sole difference is that we are seeing things from Kamoshida’s heart.”

“Right, we’re in the bastard’s heart. I wish I could wreck it.”

They went to the dungeons, Morgana teaching Ren some useful battle tricks such as ambushing enemies and beating up downed foes. When they found the cells, they were dismayed to see them empty.

“Hmm, they might have been transferred already.” Morgana thought. “Hey, wait, footsteps? This way!”

He took them to a nearby room. For some reason, Ren felt the air as less oppressive than the rest of the castle.

“This is a safe room.” Morgana explained. “The ruler’s control over this area is weaker than everywhere else. This means his heart doesn’t affect it as much as the rest of the castle.”

Reality overlapped with the Metaverse and the room, for a single moment, appeared as a classroom.

“Of course.” Ren understood. “Kamoshida is a sports teacher. His influence in Shujin wouldn’t be as great in a classroom as it would in, say, the volleyball field. By the same logic… if he thinks himself a king, I’m willing to bet the throne room would correspond either to his office of the gym.”

“Dude…” Ryuji thought. “Does that mean the castle’s got the same layout as Shujin?”

“Now you mention it…”

“I’m curious about it too.” Morgana grinned. “One thing to check out on your side, Blondie.”

Ren looked at himself.

“Speaking of, why did I get new clothes after I awakened Arsene?”

Morgana grinned.

“That’s because your clothes are protection against the ruler’s influence. Everything inside a ruler’s domain – which I call a Palace, is distorted according to his views. Your clothes prevent that, but only people who obtained a Persona have them. Long thing short, it’s an armor.”

Ryuji shuddered.

“Not good. Does that mean I’ll be altered too?”

“So far, nothing happened to you… but it might. I guess we’ll have to be extra-cautious.”

Ryuji hummed. Then, from his bag, he drew a handgun. Ren nearly jumped.

“Where did you get that!?”

“Don’t worry, it’s just a model. Looks pretty real, but all it makes is noise. I thought it might make for a good distraction…”

Morgana’s eyes lit up.

“Actually, that’s an excellent idea, Blondie. Looks like we got ourselves a new weapon.”

“What? Why? It’s just a toy.”

“And the Metaverse is based on how people perceive the world. Your “toy” looks as good as real. This means that, in the Metaverse, anyone faced with it will think it’s a real gun… and it will be.”

Ren nodded.

“I get it. It seems the Metaverse’s main rule is _your heart makes it real_. As long as your heart believes something, it will come true in the Metaverse. It applies for anything.”

Now, Ryuji understood. He didn’t like it. If the whole place was truly what Kamoshida believed the school to be… he was almost afraid of going further.

Overhearing Shadows allowed them to determine the slaves had been taken to the training hall. They followed Morgana in the dungeon, making short work of the Shadows they couldn’t avoid. For some reason, the magical feline kept referring to themselves as thieves. Ryuji, not liking the moniker, called Morgana a _bakeneko_ , something he vigorously denied.

“I am a human! An honest-to-goodness human!”

“Then how did you turn into a cat?”

“..I don’t remember. But I know of a way to return to my human form. I was investigating it when the Shadows caught me.”

“Maybe you really are a _bakeneko_.” Ren shrugged. “Human is your natural form, but you can shapeshift into a cat and got trapped in this form. It sounds like a good compromise. As a rule of thumb, a _bakemono_ is a shapeshifting spirit, and _bakeneko_ is how spirits that shift between human and cat are called.”

Morgana grumbled.

“Fine, I’ll humor you for now. I still think I’m human.”

“And I say you’re a human who can shapeshift into a cat.”

When they finally reached the training hall, all three froze in horror.

“This isn’t training.” Ren uttered. “This is torture!”

Shadows in armor hitting volleyball players with the butt of their spear, students forced to run a treadmill for water while avoiding being crushed by the spiked steamroller, others bound upside-down as a cannon fired volley balls in their stomach… All of them were moaning in pain and begging for mercy. And none wanted to leave, out of fear of making their condition worse.

“They aren’t real, right?” Ryuji begged. “Tell me these guys aren’t real!”

“They’re not.” Morgana reassured. “This is just how Kamoshida views the students in the volleyball team. This said, if this is how his heart sees volleyball training, this means it has some basis in reality.”

Ryuji looked sick. Ren passed a hand in his back.

“There were… rumors. Still are. They say Kamoshida uses physical punishment during training. But no one ever said anything. I wonder why. I mean, this isn’t training, this is just torture! If someone, anyone knows about it, how can they let that happen?”

“I don’t know.” Ren admitted. “Maybe because Kamoshida acts like a good person on the surface. But we are in his heart, and everything we’ve seen about him so far is sadistic and cruel.”

Ryuji balled his fists.

“Kamoshida’s gotta be stopped. I know some of the people here. They may not be real, but I’ve seen some of them in the real world. We’ll ask them about Kamoshida’s training, gather proof and then expose the bastard for what he really is!”

“I have nothing personal against him except the fact he hurt you, but you’re right. If he treats students half as bad as he does here, he needs to be stopped on principle.”

Ryuji took the time to memorize the faces, then they headed to the exit. Both teens felt deeply disgusted, and even Morgana seemed disturbed.

“We have to hurry before they find us! The number of guards is increasing as we speak!”

They were too late. By the time they reached the entrance hall, Kamoshida’s evil self was waiting for them with his best men.

“ _I see you knaves have returned. Do you want to die so badly?_ ”

“No.” Ryuji growled. “You’re the one going down! I’ve seen the faces of the students you treat like slaves. I’ll make them spill the beans, and then you’ll pay for everything you did!’

The entity laughed.

“ _It is true, what they say: barking dogs seldom bite. How far the star runner of the track team has fallen!_ ”

“Shut up! This is all your fault! You did it on purpose!”

“ _So what if I did? I wasn’t the one they blamed in the end. Rather, your teammates blamed you, the “track traitor” who crushed their dreams. But you don’t care about that. You don’t care others suffered the price for your actions. Instead, you parade around, carefree as ever, unheeding of their pain._ ”

“It isn’t my fault and you know it! Don’t go switching the roles, Kamoshida! We all know who’s the real bad guy there, and it isn’t me! It is you for treating us like dirt!”

“ _Do I look like I care? What is done is done. Now, I am the king of Shujin while you’re nothing but scum. Guards, kill them. My castle has suffered their presence for too long._ ”

Three Shadows appeared in the shape of black ibex-horned horses. Ryuji reluctantly stepped aside. He knew he was defenseless. Ren and Morgana faced the Shadows in his stead.

“Arsene, ravage them!”

The red Persona appeared and pushed one of the Shadows with a kick. Zorro called a wind burst that struck it a moment later. Ren jumped aside to avoid the charge of another Shadow and swung his knife to its leg. The Shadow bucked in pain.

“Morgana, the throat!”

The feline nodded and, when one of the Shadows went to tackle him, ducked under the blow and sprung, his scimitar nearly beheading it. Ryuji cheered… and winced when a Shadow got Morgana in the back. Ren rushed to the feline, Arsene right behind. It took several burst of red light to force the Shadow away, but it worked.

“Zorro, heal me!”

The top-heavy Persona let a flow of refreshing energy wash over its user. Ren frowned.

“Those demons are tough.”

“They are Shadows, not demons. But you’re right, they are stronger than those we faced before.”

Then the golden guard shed its armor, revealing itself to be an armored spear-wielding knight on a red horse. The first swing sent Ren flying. The second knocked Morgana down.

“ _King Kamoshida wants you dead, and die you shall!_ ”

Ren gasped. Before he could stand, Kamoshida grabbed him by the collar and smashed him on the ground. The teen yelped in pain. Morgana tried to move but was pinned by a Shadow. He tried to summon Zorro, but the knight thrust its spear. Zorro shuddered and faded in blue flames. Arsene himself rushed at Kamoshida, only for his kick to be blocked before being backstabbed by the knight.

“They are too strong.” Ren realized. “Ryuji, run!”

“What? No, I’m not leaving you guys!”

“Run.” Ren insisted. “You can’t fight them, not on your own. Save yourself.”

Ryuji was torn. On one hand, he knew his friend had a point. On the other, Ren was his only friend. To leave him behind made him feel bitter and ashamed. Kamoshida laughed.

“ _Yes, run while you still can, you worthless piece of trash! Not that you can with your broken leg._ ”

Ryuji snarled. Kamoshida gazed down on him.

“ _You are so pathetic. An eyesore, just like your team. I am the king of Shujin! The only one who deserves acknowledgement is me! This is why I got your coach fired. This is why I broke your leg and disbanded the track team. You are nothing but trash to me._ ”

The words made Ryuji froze.

“It… was all your doing? You planned everything!?”

“ _Yes. Or do I need to use simpler terms?_ ”

Ren glared at the entity. Taking his gun, he fired once at its face. Kamoshida shrugged it off.

“ _Will you stay quiet!? I’ll deal with you soon enough._ ”

He grabbed Ren and slammed him against the ground once more, planting his foot firmly in his stomach. Ren whimpered in pain. Ryuji watched, gaze hazy.

“This was your fault. From the very start, it was all your fault. You took… everything I had. You took the track team. You took my leg. You took my rep… and my friends. I lost everything because of you.”

“ _And? How’s that supposed to matter?_ ”

Ryuji saw red.

“ ** _You motherfucking son of a bitch! You took everything from me! Now, I’m the one who’ll take everything from you, asshole!_** ”

Pain shot through him as a soft voice echoed.

_You made me wait quite awhile. You seek revenge, correct? Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the black flag and wreck havoc? The “other you” who exists within desires it thus. I am thou, thou art I… There is no turning back! The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!_

As his eyes shone gold, a mask appeared on his face in the shape of a silver skull. He tore it off in a shower of red. Blood spilled on the floor, soon consumed by azure flames that cloaked his body and took shape behind him. This was a pirate, with a skull for a head and riding his boat like a board. Ryuji’s clothes had changed as well, having taken the appearance of a black biker’s outfit, complete with silver kneepads, a crossed belt, a red scarf and yellow gloves with armored knuckles.

The blonde teen’s grin was feral.

“Payback time, asshole. You ready, **Captain Kidd**?”

The Persona chuckled darkly.

_Time for some well-deserved **mayhem**._

“Oh yeah… Blast ‘em away! Let us _fuck_ his day, and all the others to come!”

The Persona didn’t need to be told twice. Blasts of lightning shot from the pirate’s cannon, turning the horned Shadows to puddles. The knight rushed at him, spear high. Captain Kidd blocked the blow with his boat, his arm-cannon blasting the Shadow in the face. The knight backed away, blinded. Then his horse gave under him courtesy of a well-aimed pipe to the knees courtesy of Ryuji. Captain Kidd’s lightning blast finished it off.

And yet, despite the display of power, Kamoshida didn’t seem that worried.

“ _Idiots. This is my castle. Everything within happens as I decide._ ”

“Then enjoy it while you can.” Ren frowned as he tried to rise. “We will bring you down, Kamoshida, one way or the other. You’re a monster.”

“ _Monster? No. I am the king, and this is the proof._ ”

A familiar girl walked to the entity’s side. Ryuji nearly choked.

“Ann?”

“No.” Ren understood. “This is how he sees Ann. You, me and Morgana are the only real people here.”

Morgana’s ears flicked wildly.

“W-whoa! What a meow-velous girl!”

“Yeah, naw. The Ann I know is pretty, but she’s not a pin-up.”

Kamoshida’s Ann was wearing a purple leopard-patterned bikini, a cat-eared diadem and cute slippers. The way she clung sensually to the entity made Ryuji feel sick. This was wrong. This was wrong on so many levels. Instead, he focused on Ren and Morgana. His friend was painfully trying to rise while Morgana had called Zorro to heal them. Ren grabbed Ryuji’s shoulders. He could feel the blonde’s scent, a musky mix of leather, sweat, burning tires and… lime? Yes, green lime. It was strange, and not unpleasant. A wave of refreshing energy washed over him.

“Let’s get outta here before I really want to puke.” Ryuji rumbled.

No one argued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the main issue with fanfics based on video games: how much gameplay can you include. I know I always struggled with it. That's why advices are always welcome.


	5. The Butterfly Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: highly divisive chapter ahead.

They escaped by the airshaft. As soon as they were out, Ryuji took the time to look at his new clothes.

“They look… fitting.” Ren smiled. “You look good in them.”

“I don’t remember changing into them.” Ryuji frowned.

“They appeared when you awakened your Persona. Remember what Morgana said: our outfits serve as armor. Thanks to them, we can’t be influenced by whoever controls the Palace.”

And Ryuji held a special spot in Kamoshida’s heart as his personal pet peeve.

“I think the reason we haven’t met a cognitive version of you in Kamoshida’s Palace is because he either killed it or he kicked it from the castle already.” Morgana said thoughtfully. “Kamoshida despises you. Of all the people, you would be one of the most affected by the Palace’s corruptive effects, given you represent something special to him. It’s a good thing you awakened your Persona. Now, you can explore the Palace without worrying about being twisted by Kamoshida’s cognition.”

Ryuji hesitated.

“Err… What’s cognition?”

“The term used for how a Palace ruler perceives things in his castle. The shape of the Palace, the looks of those who live inside… Remember what Frizzy Hairs said: _your heart makes it real_. This is cognition in a nutshell.”

“Uh. Okay. That, I understand. Still, why do I look like that?”

“Because this is how you see yourself. Personas are a person’s True Self that they have accepted and carry as physical masks in the Metaverse. Your outfit’s look is based on the same principle.”

“Because you see yourself as a delinquent, your clothes make you look like one.” Ren smiled. “But that doesn’t explain why I look like a 19th century gentleman. If this is meant to represent how I see myself, I would have gone with a more “forest ranger” look. The people of my hometown have a reputation as either mystical tree-loving hippies or ferociously territorial woodmen.”

Morgana chuckled.

“Your appearance is based on the people called Phantom Thieves, thieves from the modern era that were known for their impressive skills. For you to take this appearance, it means you feel robbed of something and are out to get it back.”

“I was indeed robbed of something.” Ren’s voice was icy. “Freedom. Freedom and justice. I try to save someone and I’m the one stuck with probation and a criminal record. It isn’t _fair_.”

Ryuji offered a sympathetic smile.

“I get how you feel.”

Ren’s face softened. Right, he wasn’t alone anymore.

“Speaking of.” The teen frowned. “Morgana, the golden-eyed Kamoshida we’ve seen obviously rules the castle. What’s its nature, exactly? Just what are we dealing with, here?”

Morgana cringed.

“The Kamoshida you met is a Shadow, just like the monsters we’ve met in the Palace. The only difference is that this one Shadow is extremely powerful. Now, most Shadows are born from the repressed emotions of everyday people. Kamoshida’s Shadow is more than simple emotions. It _is_ a repressed part of your teacher: the part of himself he keeps hidden. I’m not just talking about emotions, here. I’m talking about the darker, nastier side of himself he keeps under lock and key in his everyday life. But make no mistake: Kamoshida’s Shadow is a part of him, and a crucial one at that. For it to be powerful enough to create a Palace, this means it is a key part of his identity.”

Ryuji gulped.

“So…this means we’re dealing with Kamoshida’s evil side? Not good. Not good at all!”

“It isn’t so much evil as unaware of it. Remember how I said a Persona is someone’s True Self? When someone is faced with their Shadow and accept them, the Shadow becomes that person’s Persona, because they have accepted that hidden part of themselves.”

Ren was deep in thought.

“Hidden part… Does that mean a Shadow can be positive? Like, say, someone is depressive and thinks poorly of themselves. Using your logic, their Shadow would represent everything positive about that person, the good things about them they keep hidden or refuse to see.”

Morgana turned to him, eyes wide.

“I… hadn’t really considered things under that angle, but it could be possible, at least in theory.”

Ren nodded.

“So, we are dealing with Kamoshida’s hidden self, his Shadow. Alright. That’s good to know. Wait, just to be sure, the fact that we’re dealing with a hidden part of Kamoshida’s heart, does it mean he can’t figure what we’re doing in the Metaverse, or does he have a way to find out?”

“Absolutely none.”

Ryuji and Ren collectively breathed.

“Bullet dodged.” The blonde muttered.

Morgana grinned.

“Good. Now is time for you to fulfill your end of a bargain.”

The two teens looked at one another.

“…What bargain?”

“What you owe me for showing you around. Why do you think I was so nice to you earlier? I need your help.”

“We never agreed on anything.” Ren shook his head. “I mean, we never made a _proper_ bargain. We freed you from your cell and you led us out, then we asked you to show us around and you did. We never agreed to give you something in return, and I don’t really feel like being roped into a deal with a _bakemono_ without knowing all the clauses. I read enough stories where that kind of mistake ended poorly.”

“…Oh. I see. That’s the problem. You need something official.”

“Official and clear. You said you need our help. What for?”

“I need your help to regain my human form, which I lost to distortions. I have an idea how to recover it, and it involves stealing something from Kamoshida’s Palace. The problem is that I can’t do it alone. I need a team, and you guys are gonna be it.”

Ren nodded.

“And what do we get in return?”

“In return, I’ll teach you how to be proper thieves, as well as everything I know about the Metaverse. How does that sound?”

Ryuji thought.

“I’m all good for fuckin’ up Kamoshida’s heart. If it give you back your human form, even better.”

Ren thought as well, searching in his head any flaw in the deal.

“What do you need stolen from Kamoshida’s Palace?”

“The source of his twisted desires, something I call a Treasure. There’s just one little problem, though.”

“Spill.”

Morgana winced.

“Desires are what keep people moving. Desire to sustain, to rest, to love… If we steal someone’s desires, chances are he’ll stop moving and, simply put, shut down. Which could be fatal. But that’s only a maybe. What I’m out to steal is the reason Kamoshida’s heart is twisted in the first place, so there’s no guarantee it will kill him. This _will_ affect him, but chances are he’ll remain sane… to an extend.”

“Okay. Nope.”

“What?”

“You heard us.” Ryuji crossed his arms. “I may hate Kamoshida from the bottom of my heart, but I’m not a murderer. If stealing his corruption’s gonna kill him, sign me out.”

“I agree.” Ren nodded. “No deal. Sorry, Morgana. We’re not taking the chance.”

“What? But I need you!”

“And I refuse to go with your plan if there’s a chance I’ll end with blood on my hands, simple as that.”

The feline sighed. Ren looked at Ryuji.

“Let’s be out.”

“Yeah, I’m getting tired.”

They left the Metaverse and reappeared in the alley. Ryuji leaned against the wall.

“I’m totally wrung! I’m gonna sleep like a log tonight!”

“You sure look dead on your feet.” Ren smiled. “I was fairly tired as well after we crossed the Metaverse. But, honestly, you were great. Between your looks and your Persona, you were impressive.”

Ryuji preened a little.

“I look like a thug, but I like my mask. It looks like a skull. And I may look cool but you look stylish in that coat. And your mask is pretty neat too. So, we’re still buddies, right?”

“Of course. We got each other’s back, in the Metaverse and out.”

Ryuji laughed.

“Sign me in, partner! We need to do something about that asshole Kamoshida. The way he treats the students of the volleyball team is just inhuman. I can’t believe they let them get away with it for so long!”

“Do they even know what’s going on?” Ren asked aloud. “I wonder, and I want to see it with my own eyes as well. We saw the training sessions through Kamoshida’s distorted heart. What are they like in real life? Is it really akin to torture or is his heart blowing things out of proportion? And there’s the fact he is in the principal’s good books. He has Kobayakawa’s favors, which may explain a few things. It wouldn’t be the first time someone escaped the law by having connections.”

Ryuji nodded softly.

“I feel you there. We need to uncover what’s going on with the bastard and stop him. He ruined my life already. Because of him… I still can’t believe all this mess was a ploy to disband the track team! He ruined so many people! Me, my friends, my mom… When Mom came to the school during the mess, when we went to see the principal…” Ryuji couldn’t help it. He choked. “After we left, _she_ apologized to me. She said she was sorry for not taking better care of me ‘cause she’s a single mom, because life was so hard even with Dad out of the picture, because he was an abusive jackass. She apologized… when I’m the one who ruined everything. Because I did exactly what Kamoshida wanted. Because he tricked me. He will pay! I will make him pay, for Mom, for Nakaoka and Takeichi, and for everyone else he hurt.”

“I’ll help you.”

Ryuji smiled.

“Thanks, dude. I owe you.”

Something happened between them, a bond forged from the promise.

_I am **thou**. Thou art _ _I.  
_ _Thou hast acquired a **new** vow._

_It shall **become** the wings of rebellion   
That **breaketh** thy chains of captivity._

_With the_ **birth** of the Chariot Arcana,  
I have obtained the winds of blessing that  
Shall lead to **freedom** and a new power…

The Chariot represented motion, a journey, courage. The will to move forward and be victorious. The path ahead was perilous, but they wouldn’t be alone.

They went to eat in Shibuya, a nice and relaxing moment after the ordeal that had been Kamoshida’s Palace. They shared their past in full, but Ren stubbornly refused to share his food, and when Ryuji finally managed to steal a piece of meat, he answered in kind. It was some fun time.

He didn’t listen to Sojiro when he returned to Leblanc. It was just another lecture about behaving himself. He simply confirmed that, yes, he had gone to school this time. Arsene approved in his head.

_Let them yammer. In the end, words are just words. Thine acts shall speak for thou._

He went to sleep. Once more, he dreamed of chains in a blue space, leading to the misty blue prison…

He never reached it. Tendrils of night sky snatched him before he could reach the room. Ren panicked. He yelped and trashed, only for a wave of comforting relief to wash over him. Whatever it was that had grabbed him wasn’t hostile. It wanted to help him and was taking him to a safe place. Ren relaxed.

He awoke on a futon. To his surprise, rather than the black and white pinstripes of a prison uniform, he was wearing blue tissue pants and trekking shoes, a green shirt and a comfortable brown hoodie with chainless handcuffs on his wrist.

The walls of the room were made of tissue and a flashlight was hanging from the ceiling. It took him a moment to understand where he was.

“A tent?”

The sight wasn’t unfamiliar to him. He and Matsuba had gone camping many times in Shirakami-Sanchi. The room was tall enough for him to stand. He opened it and found himself in a larger circular area, blue mist hanging on the edge. Two people were in it, a man and a woman. The woman was watching him from the other side while the man was sitting on a pillow before a coffee table.

The man smiled.

“Greetings, Trickster. My name is Philemon. Welcome to the Velvet Room.”

Ren looked at them. The man, Philemon, was dressed in a black turtleneck and pants, auburn hairs tied in a ponytail while his face was covered by a white mask decorated by a blue morpho. His dark red eyes felt weird, almost inhuman. The woman was wearing a low-necked, sparkling black opera dress with a white fur collar and high-heel shoes. Her black hairs were tied in an artistic bun and her golden eyes bore in them a strange kind of motherly gentleness.

Philemon offered him to sit. Ren complied, taking a pillow and sitting cross-legged before the entity. They weren’t human. He could almost feel the power coming from them, and it would have made him shudder if not for the fact this Velvet Room, unlike the prison, felt really comfortable.

Philemon was the first to speak.

“At last we meet, Trickster. I apologize for not manifesting sooner, but I had preparations to make for our meeting. The place I usually use has unfortunately been taken from me, and this despite my steward’s efforts.”

Ren’s eyes widened. The woman smiled.

“Yes. The prison-like Velvet Room you visited in the past originally belonged to Philemon and his steward, Igor. But an entity born of the twisted desires of mankind defeated him and took the Velvet Room for itself.”

“Twisted desire.” Ren frowned, remembering Kamoshida’s Shadow. “Is that being a Shadow to mankind as a whole?”

“It is worse.” Philemon frowned. “The Demiurge was born out of mankind’s desire for order, corrupted and twisted until it no longer cares about such things as morality and freedom. Its power is beyond that of any Shadow. For all intent and purpose, it can be counted as a higher power, close to me, Nyarlathotep and even Nyx. No other being would have the power to subdue Igor.”

“…Alright. That’s bad.”

“Indeed it is, Trickster.” The woman sighed. “And it is but the start. The Demiurge has begun a game with itself, to see whether humanity can truly think by itself or if its self-destructive nature is too great to overcome. Alas, the game is rigged.”

“The Demiurge, thanks to its nature as a being of Order, believes humanity cannot think by itself and salvation lies in the loss of free will. Men are but livestock to him. So, from the very start of the game, he did what he could to put the chances on his side, by recruiting the Champion of Self-Destruction years before it recruited the Champion of Freedom and by setting an entire Conspiracy to manipulate events into the path he wished.”

“ _This is truly an unjust game._ ” The woman said sadly. “ _Your chances of winning are almost none but, if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you._ ”

Ren froze. He remembered those words. He had heard them before awakening Arsene. The woman nodded, a smile on her face.

“The Demiurge has been cheating from the start. We shall cheat as well. The powers of this world haven’t taken kindly to the emergence of a new entity, especially one such as the Demiurge. It wants to rob mankind of its thoughts, something we depend upon to exist. Philemon is the embodiment of mankind’s goodness. Nyarlathotep embodies its darkest aspects. Nyx shaped the mind of humanity at the dawn of times and awaits their call to bring upon the end of times. A world of silence would be detrimental to all of us. We shan’t let it happen.”

“And this is where you come in, Trickster.” Philemon smiled softly. “The Demiurge chose you as the Champion of Freedom, but he fully intends you to fail. Unfortunately for him, he doesn’t grasp the true concept of Tricksters. Tricksters are the shakers of established order. They challenge the rules of law and thoughts, forcing others to question themselves. They are the heralds of change, dropping a wrench in ironclad gears to watch plans and people fall apart. In a way, you can say they are teachers. And you are one of them. I called you to the Velvet Room to help you master the abilities your status grants you.”

“The Demiurge has rigged the game.” The woman said maliciously. “Time to change the rules.”

Ren’s eyes narrowed. Philemon turned to the woman.

“Agatha, can you get the book?”

The woman nodded and went to one of the shelves. The book she retrieved had a light blue cover with the symbols of the Major Arcana printed in a circle. Philemon opened it to a page that spotted the Chariot arcana.

“As the Trickster, you have access to an ability called the Wild Card. This ability allows you to forge bonds with people you feel close to and draw power from them. Those bonds are called Confidents. You already made one.”

He gave Ren the book. The teen read. It was a description of Ryuji, from his personality to his past and the history behind his Persona. He hesitated.

“You feel like you were invading his privacy. Worry not. The bond you share with your friend is strong. You share a similar past and a similar goal. His friendship with you will be a great source of support, just as the Chariot helps overcome obstacles on the road to victory.”

Below the picture of the Chariot was one of Ryuji, with a small sentence.

_Let’s agree to have each other’s back._

“This is the foundation of your bond.” Agatha explained. “The promise that gave birth to it. You will meet others such as him, with whom you share similar goals. Those people shall be your Confidents, your bonds born out of mutual support. The Demiurge’s Champion is also a Wild Card, but he squanders his gifts. He never learned to use his potential, and for this, he is weak. You will grow in strength thanks to the bonds you forge with your Confidents, and the tutoring we provide. And, when at last you confront him, he will fall, alone and helpless as you stand with your friends. Crushed, and his master will soon follow. This is the will of Nyx, the Mother Night and my creator.”

Philemon winced.

“True enough. Nyx takes poorly to anyone subverting her creation. Nyarlathotep and I are born of mankind’s mind, and our actions influence not their mind but mankind as a whole. The Demiurge seeks to subdue Nyx’s creation itself, so it is personal to her. But, as a higher power, she is unable to act by herself, just like Nyarlathotep and I are. Instead, the three of us are forced to use agents.”

Agatha looked sheepish. For an entity directly created by a god, it was unexpected.

“You were chosen by the Demiurge to be the Champion of Freedom, so we naturally thought you would be inclined to help us subvert his game. But, alas, we forgot to ask. Unlike him, we do value the freedoms of mankind – freedom of choice being among them. So, Trickster, let us ask you formally: would you like to help us fight the Demiurge and turn his game against him?”

Ren hesitated. On one hand, the thought of having to challenge an honest-to-goodness divinity made him queasy, even with help. On the other hand, said divinity had dragged him into the mess in the first place, and without even asking. At least, Philemon and Agatha were upfront about their intentions, and they were on humanity’s side. The Demiurge wanted to enslave humanity and had already taken steps to succeed.

“It is more personal than you think.” Agatha frowned. “The man responsible for your criminal record, the one who got you in this mess in the first place, his name is Masayoshi Shido. He is a pawn of the Demiurge, albeit unknowingly. His bastard son is the Champion of Self-Destruction.”

Ren outright froze.

“…Really?”

There was a flat screen behind Philemon. With a flick of the man’s wrist, it lit up and replayed the scene leading to Ren’s arrest. This time, the man’s face was clearly visible. Ren recognized him.

“He’s a politician. He’s currently running for Prime Minister. I heard people like him.”

“He is manipulating them all.” Agatha growled. “He has but one goal, and it is to rule Japan. For this, he will resort to any means, and I do mean any. Corruption, murder, fraud… As I said, the Demiurge’s Champion is his bastard son. He is also his personal assassin.”

Ren gulped.

“Not good at all.”

“Because you just awoke to your power.” Philemon reassured. “Give yourself time. As you gain Confidents to support you and develop your powers as a Wild Card, your strength shall surpass his.”

“And… what do I have to do? How do I counter the Demiurge?”

“Does that mean you accept our offer?”

Ren closed his eyes.

“..Yes. I accept.”

“Thank you, Trickster. Now, you are wondering how to gain in strength. I believe you have met with the entity called Morgana.”

“Yes.” Ren nodded. “It’s a _bakeneko_ I met in Kamoshida’s Palace.”

“Morgana isn’t a shapeshifting spirit. It is a being from the Velvet Room. Igor created it to serve as a guide to you, right before the Demiurge defeated him. Alas, the trauma of losing his creator so short after its birth made it forget its goal.”

Ren raised a brow.

“He wanted us to steal the source of Kamoshida’s corrupted heart. Ryuji and I refused because there was a chance it would kill him.”

Agatha chuckled.

“The risk is null. The desire you’re out to steal is not so vital that its removal would chatter your teacher’s psyche. In fact, removing it would be akin to removing a tumor from a cancer patient’s body. If done properly, and should Kamoshida’s Shadow remain intact, you shall risk no blood on your hands.”

Ren breathed. So, Morgana’s idea was a good one in the end.

“Ryuji will be happy with the new. He has a personal grudge against Kamoshida, and given what I witnessed in his heart, I just had to help him. This man is a monster.”

“Yet one not nasty enough you would consider murder a valid answer.”

“No. Never. I’m not a killer.”

“One thing that separates you from your counterpart. Be proud. Many people in your friend’s situation wouldn’t hesitate to kill their tormentor in cold blood.”

“Well, we’re not. So, it’s fine to take Morgana on his offer.”

“Yes. Your powers are tied to the Metaverse. By journeying in it and facing the monsters within, you will come into your own as a Trickster.”

Agatha grinned maliciously.

“It is the role of Tricksters to shake the established order when it begins to prove nefarious. Kamoshida has committed many atrocities, yet never received comeuppance for them. What better target for a Trickster like you than a man who escaped justice for so long? Expose his misdoings. Dive into his heart and make him feel the weight of his sins. What goes around comes around, and Tricksters simply can’t help being the agents of _karma_.”

Ren couldn’t help but return the grin. Arsene’s ghostly figure appeared by his side.

_Indeed, this shall be delicious. As there is no justice in this world, we shall craft our own. Let us remind those who spit on the law that they art but men. Those they so eagerly spit on art not as powerless as they appear. This shall be a valuable lesson to teach._

The idea was tantalizing. There were people out there who stood above the law, people like Kamoshida and Shido who abused their power. If becoming a Trickster meant forcing these people to face the consequences of their deeds, if it meant showing society there was something wrong with it that it allowed them to roam free for so long, if it meant preventing others from suffering the same fate as him or Ryuji…

He would gladly accept the role.

“There are shackles on your wrists.” Philemon noted. “The Velvet Room’s appearance echoes how you feel in your heart. A tent is a portative home, and yours appears quite comfortable. It is a haven, a safe place you carry within you. But the shackles indicate you do not feel free.”

“I am on probation.” Ren grumbled. “Because of Shido. Because he sued when he was the one at fault. I am _not_ free.”

Agatha looked at him.

“Then, as a self-respecting Trickster, why don’t you go and steal back your freedom? And if you can bring Shido to justice along the way, all the better.”

Ren grinned. The daughter of Nyx gave him a key.

“This will allow you to freely enter the Velvet Room. Only those who have come to an agreement with one of its denizen have it granted to them. Good luck, Trickster. We shall meet again.”

The room faded into black as sleep finally swallowed the teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is why I warned you about the divisive chapter. I never liked the Velvet Room in Persona 5, and it didn't help "Igor"'s words were about as unhelpful as possible (at least, in my opinion). So, I replaced it.
> 
> I tried to be as clear as possible in Philémon and Agatha's explanations regarding their involvement, but it can still be unclear, so I'll try to make it as simple and understandable as possible.
> 
> At the end of Eternal Punishment, Philémon chose to forever leave humanity alone, along with Nyarlathotep. Just the same, Nyx went into deep sleep courtesy of thhe Great Seal at the end of Persona 3. But... the Demiurge is that big a threat. I mean, he DEFEATED IGOR, for Philémon's sake. That's not something anyone can do. Doing so, he crossed a line for just about every higher power out there, especially once they figured its end goals. Cue the Big Three coming back on their words.
> 
> It is especially personal to Philémon since Igor is his steward and the Demiurge defeated him. Between this, the threat it represents and his nature as mankind's goodness, he had every reason to break his word and react.
> 
> For Nyx, the Demiurge's existence has roused her from her sleep, but the Great Seal is still there. It just loosened a little, not enough to release her but enough to coalesce a bit of her essence as Agatha, to act as Philémon's assistant in the temporary Velvet Room. Agatha isn't on Philémon or Igor's power level - if anything, she's closer to Margaret.
> 
> Nyarlathotep is biding his time. Right now, Philémon an Agatha have it covered. His part is coming later.
> 
> Finally, yes, Philémon and Agatha have basically handed Ren the plot on a silver platter and some may argue that there is no tension anymore. But the crucial difference between Ren and Akechi is that Akechi never received any help regarding his powers or any explanation whatsoever. Ren did, and Agatha pointed that this is what separates the two: Ren has support. Akechi doesn't.
> 
> Besides, don't worry, I still have a few plot twists up my sleeves, and I'm sure you're going to like them.


	6. Broken bodies and broken souls

**13 April**

Ren stretched in his bed. His sleep after leaving the Velvet Room had been peaceful. He remembered clearly his discussion with Philemon and Agatha, about the Demiurge, his game and the role he himself would have to play. He was a Trickster, one who shook established order once it began hurting people – which was exactly what was happening.

Agatha had confirmed taking away Kamoshida’s twisted desires was harmless. If anything, it was like curing someone of cancer. Now, all he had to do was tell the good new to Ryuji and find Morgana. As he left the attic, he was surprised to find a key on the desk. It seemed ordinary, except for the fact it was tied to a cord of blue velvet. Ren’s eyes widened.

In the Velvet Room, Agatha had given him a key to access the place. Did this mean he could access the Velvet Room from the real world? And if he could, then how?

The ride to Shujin was uneventful. Overhearing the students’ conversations reminded him today was the day of the volleyball rally. This meant they had the afternoon free. He and Ryuji watched the first match.

Ryuji yawned.

“So boring~”

“Yeah.” Ren sighed. “An Olympic-level athlete against a team of beaten teenagers – it doesn’t matter how well they trained. This isn’t even a contest.”

“The whole thing’s just an ego-trip for Kamoshida. I wish I had a way to make him pay… But stealing his heart’s a no-go.”

Ren hummed.

“Maybe… But I’ve given some thoughts about Morgana’s offer. He said we’d steal Kamoshida’s twisted desires, not his desires as a whole. The way I see it, we’re just taking away the thoughts that are corrupting him from the inside – kinda like a tumor when you got a cancer. I don’t think it would be lethal.”

Even though Ryuji was his best friend, he didn’t want to tell him about the Velvet Room yet. He preferred to wait until Morgana was here too. Being a creation of Igor, the entity was technically an inhabitant of the Room.

Ryuji turned to him.

“Put it like that… maybe you’re right. Well, anyway, you’re the weird other world specialist. I trust you on this one. Me? That stuff’s way over my head. Though, I’d like to have another plan in case we can’t go with the desire-stealing one.”

“Well…” Ren grinned. “You said you recognized some of the people we met in Kamoshida’s heart. How about we find a way to expose him for who he truly is? He ruined your reputation, right? _Why not return the favor?_ ”

Ryuji turned to him, face alight with delight.

“Dude… Sign me the fuck in.”

Ren’s grin was feral. The distant echo of Agatha’s voice reached his ears.

‘ _What a devious idea, Trickster._ ’

Arsene’s voice joined the daughter of Nyx.

_Wound for wound, blood for blood. Let this wretched man be the first victim of thine justice. As he hath ruined lives, so shalt his be ruined. Expose his despicable deeds for all of his peers to see. Then laugh as he grovels._

Ren shuddered. He couldn’t tell if it was from excitation or fear.

‘ _I wholeheartedly agree, but you say the creepiest things at time, Arsene._ ’

_Meh, I am but a part of thou. Thine True Self. Thou longest for justice and freedom, as thy friend carveth revenge. I am merely voicing thine thoughts._

‘ _Meaning that I should keep myself in check. Patience, Arsene. He will get what’s coming to him soon enough._ ’

The Persona didn’t answer. Ryuji turned to him.

“You okay?”

“Yes. Arsene was just getting a bit too vocal about my thoughts.”

“Uh. Captain Kidd can be like that too. Right now, I got the picture of Kamoshida crying on his knees and I swear Captain Kidd’s dancing the Para Para in my head.”

Ren snorted. Yelps from several students made them focus on the match. Ryuji winced.

“Headshot.”

Kamoshida had served, and the ball had hit a student right in the face. The teen was out cold. Ren frowned.

“One would think someone of his level would have a better aim.”

“Or he did it on purpose. C’mon. The match is over. Let’s go.”

They headed in the courtyard. Now they were away from prying ears, they decided to discuss their plan.

“So, we’re gonna expose Kamoshida for the asshole he is.” Ryuji cracked his knuckles. “How’d you wanna go about it?”

“First thing first, we need proof.”

“That, I can get. I’m gonna ask the guys I’ve met in his heart.”

“What I’d really like to get is visual proof of what he’s putting his students through.” Ren frowned. “If I could record his training sessions or those “special lessons” he gives to some students, that would be definitively damning. Also, the voice records of the students who tell you of the abuse. We’ll need several. We get that, we put it together, we put it online and we laugh our heart out.”

Ryuji smirked dangerously.

“I see what you’re getting. We can’t go to the principal ‘cause Kamoshida’s got him in his pocket. So, instead, we’ll tell everyone else in a way they won’t be able to stop. And they’ll never know it was us!”

“They may guess. But the deed will be done and Kamoshida’s reputation will be in shambles, just like yours is right now.”

“Yup, I love this plan. I’m all in, dude. Let’s do this!”

Ren nodded.

“I’ll try to ask a few students on my side. Good luck.”

“You too.”

As they went their separate ways, Ren took a moment to look at his friend. He had to admit, Ryuji was easy on the eye. Even though he hadn’t practiced in awhile, the blonde was still a former athlete and it showed. He was well-built, his limbs muscular, his chest strong under his shirt.

A sharp pain struck his shoulder. Ren cursed under his breath. Couldn’t his scar leave him alone, for once?! He just wanted to admire his friend’s physique. There was no reason to believe he was interested.

No one was, ever. Once had been lesson enough.

He found volleyball students that spotted noticeable injuries. To his surprise, none wanted to talk, no matter how he cajoled them. They kept denying everything completely. Ren couldn’t understand.

“I don’t get it.” He finally told the student. “Why would you try to hide it? And don’t tell me you don’t know what I’m talking about. You’re a poor liar. Case in point, your voice is wavering and you keep looking down, as if you couldn’t look at me in the eyes. If you won’t tell me what Kamoshida’s doing to you, then tell me why you so stubbornly want to keep shut.”

“Because it’s hopeless. There’s nothing anyone can do about it.”

“Why? Do the other teachers know about it? Do… your parents know?”

His answer nearly broke his heart.

“Yes. They all do.”

Ren’s mouth fell agape.

“They know… and they won’t do a thing? Why? I don’t understand! I… don’t get it…”

They knew. The staff and the parents knew, yet they didn’t lift a finger. Ren shook his head in utter disbelief.

“How can they…?”

“Because it can’t be helped. That’s just the way it is.”

Ren felt Arsene’s roar more than he heard it.

His True Self was livid.

He hurried to the gym. There was a punching bag in a corner and few students were training, all of them focused on their task. Good.

He gave into his Persona, channeling Arsene’s furry as his own. He roared, he raged, his fists and feet pounding into the bag in reckless abandon. Some students turned to him. He didn’t care. All he cared was venting his rage.

Eventually, he fell on his knees, head against the bag. His hand clawed the oilcloth, a habit he had picked from his father. He was shivering. Someone came behind him.

“Some students caught you in a fool mood and got worried. It’s good to see you prefer to hit a punching bag rather than their face.”

Ren grumbled.

“Pipe down, Sensei. I’m not in the mood.”

Sadayo Kawakami took a towel and put it on her student’s back. She could see him shiver, but from the cold or the emotion, she couldn’t tell.

“What put you in this mood? You looked downright furious.”

“What do you care!?” Ren snapped. “They should’ve acted like the dutiful lemmings they are and minded their own bloody business instead of telling on me!”

Sadayo cringed.

“Lemmings, huh? This is how you see them.”

She froze. Ren was looking her dead in the eyes. His glasses were away on a bench, next to his bag, so his eyes were clearly visible.

They were as grey as a raging storm.

“Yes, Sensei. Lemmings. Mindless followers unable to think by themselves, blind to the world around them, blind to the injustice and pain. And it’s not just the students. The teachers as well. They know Kamoshida is abusing students. They all know. And they won’t do a bloody thing just because Kamoshida is famous, because he’s got the principal in his pocket, because he is the _king of Shujin_ and above the law of men. Well I believe that a law which allows the people under it to get hurt is wrong and should be changed – the people enforcing it, replaced. There is no justice in this world, Sensei. Not unless you make your own. I was a victim of it. Ryuji was a victim of it. The volleyball students are a victim of it. **_That is enough_**.”

Sadayo shuddered. Ren stood up, wiped his face and retrieved his glasses and his bag. As he went for the exit, the teacher shook her head.

“This is simply how things are, Amamiya-kun. There’s nothing you can do about it.”

Ren turned to her. Time seemed to freeze.

For a moment, they weren’t in the gym but in a throne room, a giant painting of a half-naked Kamoshida hanging above. But it wasn’t the most striking. The most striking was Ren himself.

Gone was the sports uniform. Instead, the teen was wearing a black longcoat, pants and shoes, red gloves and a white Venetian mask with black outline around the eyes. He had a knife in hand, and a fallen angel in red and with a massive top hat was hanging by his side, a hand on his shoulder.

“Sensei.” Ren said softly. “Hold my can.”

The moment passed. The gym was gym once more and Ren was once again wearing his red sportswear. Sadayo couldn’t make head or tail of what had happened.

Ryuji was at the gym’s entrance.

“So… that’s how you are when you’re pissed. Congrats, you’re officially the scariest mofo in Shujin.”

“At least I didn’t hit anyone.”

“Thanks god for small mercies. You’d have sent them to the nurse.”

Ren breathed. Arsene was still in the doldrums, but he had calmed down. Channeling his Persona to vent his frustration had done him some good. His head felt clearer.

“Did you find anything on your side?”

“Not a thing. No one wants to talk.”

“Same here. They keep saying it can’t be helped, that everyone knows and won’t do a thing. Well, I intend to do just that. Still with me?”

“Right behind you. Kamoshida’s gotta be stopped somehow.”

 _We shall have our revenge_ , Captain Kidd said coldly. _Save your rage for now. When the time is right, he shall feel what it’s like to be under the scorn of his peers._

‘ _Yeah. It’ll come soon._ ’

They chose to go home. As they reached the exit, however, they met the student that had received the volleyball in the face. Ren gave the teen a pitied look.

“Hey, are you alright?”

The teen jumped. Ryuji grinned.

“Don’t worry. We’re not gonna ask you questions or anything. It’s just, Kamoshida nailed you pretty good at the rally. You feeling better?”

“Yes… A little. My head rings.”

Ren nodded.

“You’re headed home, right? That’s a good idea. You look like you could come apart any moment. Some rest will do you good.”

The teen smiled. It was earnest.

“They say you’re scary and mean, but you don’t look like it. You look compassionate, as if you can tell how people feel inside. People like these… I don’t think they can be bad people. They’ve got you wrong.”

“Words are just words.” Ren shrugged. “Let them prattle as much as they want. I prefer to let my actions do the talking.”

“Besides, you should’ve seen him in the gym.” Ryuji grinned. “I’m glad I wasn’t the punching bag. He nearly tore it off the hook!”

“Everyone has his bad days.”

“True.” The teen grinned. “Well, I’m going home, now. Thanks for caring.”

“You’re going where, Mishima?”

The three students turned to see Kamoshida coming their way. Mishima winced.

“I’m… I’m going home, sensei. My head really hurts.”

“Are you saying you’re going to skip practice? Your skills are already poor as they are. Keep going and you’ll never make any progress.”

“I know, but…”

“But do you want to stay on the team?”

Mishima looked down. Ryuji and Ren looked at one another and nodded. Ren stepped between Mishima and Kamoshida.

“Sensei, with all due respect, Mishima said he wasn’t feeling well. Let him go home and recover. He can’t improve if he has to practice while being covered with bruises. It will just make them worse.”

Kamoshida glared at him.

“And who do you think you are to give me advice? I am the P.E. teacher of this school.”

“And I’ve spent most of my time back home trekking through mountainous forest. I know how to handle injuries. When you’re hurt, you wait until they heal before you start training again. Otherwise, the injury will just get worse and you’ll end with a handicap.”

Mishima sighed.

“It’s alright, Amamiya-san. I know you mean well… but it can’t be helped. I’ll go, Sensei.”

He made a step. Ren stopped him.

“Don’t.”

“Are you challenging me, brat?” Kamoshida threatened. “You are already on thin ice because of your record.”

Ren looked Kamoshida dead in the eyes. What he said next made him and Ryuji shudder.

“This isn’t your castle, Your Highness. You are not a king, and the students are not your slaves. We know about you. We know what you do.” He leaned so only Kamoshida could hear him. “As there is no justice in this world, we shall make our own. And there will be no one to protect you.”

Kamoshida looked at him, dumbfounded.

“…I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Look into your heart, Sensei. It is there that you shall find the truth. Oh, and one last thing.” Ren gave him his cheesiest grin. “I thought an Olympic medalist would have a better aim. Guess your skills got rusty over time.”

The quip left Kamoshida speechless. Ryuji laughed as he walked next to his friend.

“No survivor!”

They headed home, the two of them feeling too tired to visit the Palace.

**14 April**

Apparently, some people had caught Ren’s pike at Kamoshida and his bout of anger in the gym. This, as much as Kamoshida’s performance during the rally, was the talk of the school. Needless to say the other students gave him a wide berth. Ren was actually grateful. This meant no one would get in his way.

“Today.” He told Ryuji in the courtyard. “Today, I’m going to head to Kamoshida’s office. If he’s giving “special lessons”, I’ll catch them.”

“I managed to get some footage of the volleyball’s training.” Ryuji’s smile was bittersweet. “It pretty much fits what we saw in the Palace. The bastard’s basically torturing them.”

“If I can get footage of his special training after class, he’s done for. Bless the genius who invented NewTube… And, of course, we got the Palace.”

“Oh yeah. You’re sure it’s safe to steal his desires?”

“Certain. I told you, we’re just taking away what’s twisting his thoughts. It isn’t something vital, just something corrupt. In a way, it’s like we’re purifying his heart.”

Footsteps echoed. The two turned to the newcomer. It was Ann. The blonde girl looked at them, arms crossed.

“You plan to do something against Kamoshida.”

“What if we are?” Ryuji asked, defensively.

“Don’t. It’s useless.”

“How do you know? Have you even tried? Last time I heard, there were rumors going on about you too.”

“I know…” Ann sighed. “But it won’t change a thing. Kamoshida’s simply too powerful.”

“If he is so powerful, why haven’t you given in, then?” Ren asked softly.

Ann turned to him. Ren offered a kind smile.

“We know that Kamoshida’s attracted to you. Now, whether it’s love or merely lust, we have no idea. But he wants you, and you’ve done all you could so far to avoid him. Your lies could use some work, though. Appendicitis? When you suffer from an inflammation, you don’t wait. You make a beeline for the hospital and have it cured. You’re doing everything you can to avoid him even though people assume you are together.”

The girl was stumped.

“…How do you know that?”

“I like to keep an ear on the ground.”

Ryuji shrugged.

“Don’t go and tell us off. You’re in the same boat as us. People say shit about all three of us. The difference is that Ren and I are doing something about it while you keep running from the problem.”

“Because there’s nothing to do about it.”

“As Ryuji said, have you even tried?” Ren asked.

Ann shook her head.

“Talking to you is useless. You’re too stubborn to see the truth.”

“Nothing new here.”

“You don’t get it! I’m doing this for your sake! If you keep going, you’re going to be in serious trouble!”

Ryuji and Ren looked at one another.

“We’re doing it for your sake too. For everyone’s sake. Keep being a good lemming and hide your head in the sand. We will do just fine without you.”

Ann stormed off. The two teens sat.

“They just don’t get it.” Ryuji sighed.

“I don’t expect them too.”

“Here you are!”

The two jumped. The boyish voice was familiar, and it was coming from nearby. A black cat with a white muzzle, paws and tail tip jumped on the table. It had blue eyes and a yellow collar. The cat looked at them.

“I looked everywhere for you. You’re not easy to find, you know?”

Ryuji blinked.

“Morgana… is that you?”

“Yes, that’s me. What? Don’t tell me you didn’t recognize me?”

“Well… I can kinda see the resemblance. But why are you a cat? You kept saying you were human and all.”

“That’s the form I found myself in when I left the Metaverse.”

Ren hid his smile. He remembered Philemon and Agatha’s explanation about Morgana’s nature. Not feline, not human, but an entity created by Philemon’s steward. Morgana licked his paw.

“You were pretty sharp in your refusal the other day. Have you found a way to deal with that Kamoshida guy?”

“Yes.” Ren said bluntly. “We’ve been working on it. I just need some footage I hope I can get after school, then we’ll put it online and show everyone what kind of man Kamoshida really is. We’re still keeping the Palace as a backup plan, though.”

The feline’s ears perked up.

“So you’ve given my idea some thoughts? I wasn’t expecting that. Does that mean you’d be willing to go with it?”

“Eventually.”

“Great! I really want to get my human form back!”

Ren shook his head. He could feel the weight of the key to the Velvet Room in his pocket. He took it.

“Morgana… You don’t have a human form. You aren’t human, and you aren’t a cat either.”

To say the feline’s reaction was brutal was an understatement. Morgana nearly leaped at his face.

“How dare you say that!? How can you even know?”

“I can show you.”

He held the key between his fingers. The cord of blue velvet almost seemed to glow, and even Ryuji could tell the item was more than a regular key. They headed to the roof. Once they were out, Ren took the key and went to the door. Agatha emerged from the shadows.

“Well met, Trickster. Philemon and I were wondering when you would pay us a visit.”

Ryuji couldn’t help but whistle.

“She’s… pretty!”

“Meow~” Morgana licked his lips. “What a gorgeous lady! She’s prettier than Kamoshida’s cognition of Ann.”

“And much more modest. But still, wow!”

Agatha chuckled.

“Your praises are appreciated. Trickster, Philemon is expecting you. Judging by the presence of Igor’s creation, I can guess you’ve decided to tell him the truth.”

“Yes.”

“Good. The Velvet Room welcomes you, then.”

Ren opened the door. Rather than the school, it opened on the circular tent in which Philemon sat. Ryuji looked around.

“What _is_ this place?”

“It is the Velvet Room.” Agatha explained. “A place located between dream and reality, outside of even the Metaverse.”

Ren went to sit while Agatha retrieved the Arcana book. Ryuji and Morgana followed their friend. Philemon smiled.

“Greetings, Trickster. I see you brought your friends. It is rare that someone other than those with the power of the Wild Card can enter this room, but Morgana is native of this place, and you already forged a bond with the Chariot, so it isn’t that much of a surprise.”

Ryuji winced.

“I didn’t get half of what you said. Sorry.”

“I do not expect you to.” Philemon reassured. “Your strength lies in your diligence and determination. Morgana is the guide. All that is expected of you, Chariot, is support and companionship. Someone to rely on. You don’t have to understand, though I commend that you try.”

“The Velvet Room is a haven where I can learn and develop my abilities.” Ren explained. “Philemon and Agatha inhabit it.”

“And… who are you guys? You’re not human, right?”

Agatha smiled.

“For all intent and purpose, you can see us as gods.”

“ _Holy sh_ – Sorry. My bad.” Ryuji looked at the pair, obviously startled. “So… If you’re gods, what do you stand for?”

“Philemon is the embodiment of mankind’s goodness.” Ren explained. “He represents everything that makes people good. Agatha is a creation of Nyx, the Night Mother who crafted mankind’s mind. If I remember correctly, Nyx is also related to death somehow.”

Agatha nodded.

“When the time is right and mankind begs for deliverance, Nyx shall come and bring the end of times. In this, she represents Death.”

“So… a god of Good and the daughter of Night and Death. That’s reassuring…”

“You are worried, Chariot. You have every right to be.”

Ryuji looked at Agatha.

“Why do you keep calling me Chariot?”

Philemon opened the book at the page that concerned Ryuji. The teen looked at it.

“Ho – Wow! What is this book? How do you know so much about me?”

“This book contains everything the Wild Card needs to know about those connected to him. There is a page about you, about him, about us, and even Kamoshida.”

Ryuji began reading. In the meantime, Ren, Philemon and Morgana discussed about the feline.

“So… Ren said I’m not human, or even a cat.”

Philemon nodded.

“It is true, Morgana. You were created by my steward, Igor, the former master of the Velvet Room. He made you with the purpose of being a guide to Ren in his fight against the Demiurge.”

Morgana’s ears fell.

“So… that’s what I am. I was so sure I was human…”

“You are an inhabitant of the Velvet Room. You are more than human or feline, more than mortal. You are an entity akin to Agatha and Igor’s attendant, Lavenza.”

“And… how did I lose my memories?”

Philemon looked down. The TV screen behind him lit up. Ryuji raised his head from the book to watch with the others.

_Igor was on his knees, panting heavily. Before him, a mechanical angel of white and gold took Lavenza and tore the attendant apart, splitting her in two. Igor frowned._

_“I can’t let it end like this…”_

_Mustering the last of his strength, he gathered the one force that would oppose the Demiurge, one of the greatest, most driving forces in the world: hope. With a thought, he gave it a shape, feline and cartoonish, and threw it out of the Velvet Room. The Demiurge towered over Philemon’s steward… Igor closed his eyes and faded into light._

_In the deepest parts of Mementos, red and black swirled and bubbled as the entity of hope coalesced from the light into the familiar face of Morgana._

Morgana starred at the screen.

“So… this is what happened.”

“Yes. The Demiurge, whose name I shall not say, plans to take away mankind’s ability to think for themselves. He is an entity of Order, twisted and corrupted to the extreme. Individual thoughts are an anathema to him. He set a game to give us the illusion of a choice, but the game is rigged in his favor. Ren, as a Wild Card and the Trickster, is the one meant to represent freedom. The Demiurge set him to lose. We are helping him turn the game on its head by cheating right back.”

Ryuji looked at Philemon and Agatha.

“So… to sum it up: there’s a god out there that’s corrupt and twisted and wants to turn humanity into mindless drones.”

“Yes.”

“It has taken on and defeated beings that fall short of you power-wise.”

“Yes.”

“It wants to win badly enough it isn’t above cheating, big time.”

“Yes.”

“And Ren’s gonna take him down.”

“Yes, with your and Morgana’s help.”

The blonde winced.

“This is gonna suck.”

“It would, if you were to take him on right now.” Agatha confirmed. “And you’re right, the odds are stacked against you. But you have time. The game will end once Masayoshi Shido is elected Prime Minister. It this happens, the Demiurge wins. But Shido is also the man who sued Ren and put him in his current situation. He is a corrupt, despicable man that represents the most negative aspects of mankind almost as much as Nyarlathotep, the embodiment of mankind’s evil and Philemon’s counterpart. Sooner or later, you will find him in your path. By then, your strength will have grown enough you should stand more than a reasonable chance to win.”

“Still.” Ren frowned. “I don’t feel at ease with the thought of fighting a god. Humans like Kamoshida and Shido, I say no problem. But a physical god? If I had that kind of power, I’d be scared of myself.”

Agatha shuddered.

“The Demiurge wants to subdue mankind’s will, the creation of Nyx. When the time will come for you to fight him, the Mother Night will interfere. How, I don’t know, but she bears a personal grudge against the Demiurge. One large enough she would be hard-pressed to miss the chance to make him pay as personally as she can afford in her slumbering state. So yes, you will be against a god. But another god will be with you.”

Ryuji and Ren breathed. The thought was reassuring. And, if Ryuji was to be honest with himself, he was excited at the idea to see two gods ducking it out.

“So, we’re out to kill a god. How do we do that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Ryuji and Ren set a mundane plan alongside the Palace and Morgana learns the truth about himself. Also, Ryuji learns the truth of the Game and decides to stay, even though the odds aren't exactly in their favor right now...
> 
> A least, they are prepared.


	7. The Lovers' resolve

Ren, Ryuji and Morgana left the Velvet Room and were surprised to see not a second had gone. As far as the world was concerned, they had never stepped in the room, or time had frozen while they were there. This was a good thing. A shame the Metaverse didn’t play by that rule…

“So…” Ryuji stretched. “Kamoshida. We can steal his twisted desires without risk, and it will make him feel like the bastard he is. I’m all for it. Now, this said, I wouldn’t mind airing his dirty laundry at the same time just for extra payback. Gotta show everyone there’s people out there willing to go against guys like him rather than act like it’s not their business.”

“I’m going to see if I can catch one of his special lessons.” Ren smirked. “If I can get that, we hit the jackpot.”

“Let me handle it.” Morgana offered. “As a cat, it’s easier for me to sneak around. I know how to use your phone. Give it to me, and I’ll get you prime-quality evidence of Kamoshida’s abuse.”

“Got it. Thanks.”

Morgana took Ren’s phone and left. He and Ryuji went their separate ways. As he crossed the Shibuya subway, he caught sight of a familiar face.

“Ann?”

The girl was in a furious argument over the phone.

“Will you please give it a rest!? I’m telling you I’m not feeling up to it! Wait, what? That’s not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher? …This has nothing to do with Shiho! …Ah!”

Ren clenched his fists.

‘ _This is why we need to stop Kamoshida_.’

He still remembered vividly the teacher’s cognition of Ann, the bikini-wearing airhead. The real Ann was nothing of the likes. Kamoshida wanted his classmate something fierce. But it wasn’t right. Not only was romance between student and teachers morally reprehensible, the P.E. teacher was a bad person, period. Ann fell on her knees. Ren looked at her.

“Kamoshida’s blackmailing you using your friend, right?”

Ann jumped and looked at him.

“Hey! Haven’t you heard of that thing called privacy?”

“I was just passing by.” Ren shrugged. “He’s tenacious, isn’t he? I don’t know if it’s love or lust, but he really wants you. A shame it’s unethical, and don’t get me started on the character.”

Ann sighed.

“Let’s go somewhere else. I don’t wanna talk about it in a station.”

They went to Big Bang Burger instead. As they sat, Ann breathed.

“You heard the rumors, right? About me and Mr. Kamoshida.”

“Lies as far as I’m concerned. He may be interested, but you’re not.”

The girl starred at her glass, her finger playing with her napkin.

“I tried to avoid giving him my number, but he’s using Shiho’s position in the team to blackmail me. He told me to meet him at his place after that. You know what that means…”

The picture of Ann’s cognitive self flashed into Ren’s mind. This wasn’t love. There was no way it could be love, it was simply too twisted. It was lust in its purest form.

“I’ve been telling myself it was all for Shiho’s sake. She’s my best friend, my _only_ friend.” Ann uttered, her voice tight. “But I can’t take it anymore. This is… simply too much. **I hate him! I hate that sleazy bastard!** But what can I do against him?”

“You? Nothing.” A boyish voice answered. “Except keep your friend safe. Ryuji and Ren will deal with Kamoshida.”

Ann raised her head.

“A cat? I heard something meowing.”

Ren turned to Morgana. The cat was indeed here, his phone in its maw. And he wasn’t alone. Ann noticed it.

“Shiho!?”

_Some time earlier…_

No one noticed a cat walking along the walls of Shujin, even if it was black and carrying a phone in its mouth. Finding Kamoshida’s office was easy. The door wasn’t locked, the teacher still being inside. Morgana furtively entered and found a spot that gave a perfect view of his activities. Activating the camera app wasn’t easy with his paw, but the magical feline did it, just in time to see a girl enter. Kamoshida turned to her.

“Suzui-chan. I was expecting you. Close the door, please.”

The girl obeyed. Morgana winced. The girl looked pretty banged up, even spotting a large bruise above her eye.

“Did you need anything from me, Kamoshida-sensei?”

“Yes. Sit on the desk.”

Morgana tensed. As the girl sat, the teacher began undoing his pants. Then he grabbed Shiho and pinned her on his desk, violently removing her panties. The feline froze. That wasn’t what he expected to find. Beating? Fine. Rape? No. Not on his watch. The moment Kamoshida’s pants and boxers were down, he ran, jumped claws and fangs out and bit as hard as he could in the seat of the problem.

“ ** _AAAAAARG!!!_** ”

Kamoshida reared. There were dozens of tiny razors digging in his rear, and right as his lower body was getting really sensitive. Shiho didn’t hesitate. She kicked him in the stomach, causing him to stumble. Morgana jumped away and retrieved the phone while the girl put her panties back on. Then they ran for the exit.

People turned to them as they fled Shujin. However, no one stood in their path. It’s only once they reached the subway station that the two finally stopped. Morgana stopped the recording while Shiho caught her breath. She was shivering. Instinctively, she passed a hand on her stomach.

“He… He nearly…”

Something soft rubbed her leg. She looked down to see the black feline rubbing his head against her in a comforting gesture. Seeing the phone allowed her to understand.

“Kitty… You saved me? Thank you.”

She knelt. Morgana let her pet him. Having narrowly avoided rape, the girl was still under shock. She needed comfort, and petting a cute and cuddly cat was good therapy.

Morgana focused. He could sense the key to the Velvet Room on Ren. Focusing some more allowed him to locate it in Shibuya. This was something Agatha had taught him in case he was to be separated from the Wild Card. The location in mind, he went to the subway, phone in his maw. Shiho followed him.

“Kitty, where are you going?”

She couldn’t understand him. Only those who visited the Metaverse could, because they had visited the realm and their mind was able to perceive his supernatural nature. So, he didn’t answer. Instead, he got in a wagon and waited for her to follow. They left it at Shibuya, Morgana trusting his sense to find Ren through the key. Shiho stayed with him, unsure what to do. The feline had defended her. She felt safer around it.

Eventually, the pair reached a Big Bang Burger. Shiho saw her friend through the window, talking to Ren.

“Ann?”

The two hurried inside.

“ **I hate him! I hate that sleazy bastard!** But what can I do against him?” Ann sighed.

“You? Nothing.” Morgana answered. “Except keep your friend safe. Ryuji and Ren will deal with Kamoshida.”

As Shiho ran to her friend, Morgana jumped in Ren’s lap.

“I got footage.” The feline said somberly. “I don’t think you’re going to like it, though.”

Ren raised a brow. He searched for the video files, found the recording and began playing it with the sound on low. In the meantime, Shiho was clinging to Ann.

“Shiho, what happened? How did you get here?”

“It is… Ann… It’s horrible!”

Ren saw the video. He froze. Slowly, he turned to Shiho.

“He will go down.”

“Why?” Ann asked. “What did he do?”

“Rape attempt.” The boy answered softly.

He gave the girl his phone. Ann watched. Her face went pale.

“…I will kill him. I swear on whatever god’s out there that I will _murder_ that son of a bitch.”

“Save first blood for Ryuji, that’s all I ask. But yes, I agree. Kamoshida crossed a line, this time.”

Shiho looked at him.

“Why do you have that video? And… how?”

Ren caressed Morgana who licked his paws.

“I bit and clawed his rear. I’m surprised the whole school didn’t hear him.”

“Morgana’s a clever pet. As for why, Ryuji and I had come up with the idea of recording Kamoshida’s abuse and posting it on NewTube. Since we couldn’t tell anyone in Shujin, we decided to tell everyone else and ruin his reputation, just like he’d done to Ryuji. We thought it was fitting.”

Ann’s eyes lit up.

“ _That_ was your plan? Nice, but after what he did to Shiho, I want more.”

“I kicked him in the stomach to get him off me.” Shiho said softly. “Then I ran with Ren-san’s pet.”

“Well, the next time we meet, I’ll aim lower!”

Ren looked Ann dead in the eyes.

“Ryuji and I will deal with Kamoshida. Watch over your friend in the meantime. She will be avenged, this I promise.”

Ann reluctantly nodded. She wanted to join the boys. Kamoshida had targeted her best friend. Now, it was personal. But she understood. Shiho needed her. Once she was sure her friend was safe and sound, she would join the boys and make Kamoshida pay with her own hands.

“I’ll ask for just one thing: save me a bit of that bastard. I am the one he wants. He will get me. God, will he ever.”

“You’ll get to kick him between the legs once we’re done. Fair enough?”

“And a black eye, but yes. We got a deal. Make Kamoshida pay!”

As Ann took Shiho back home, Ren decided to phone Ryuji. This conversation was simply too serious for chats. Ryuji picked.

“ _Dude? Why the call?_ ”

“Morgana got footage. I’m sending it to you. Brace yourself, it is… unpleasant.”

He sent the video. Ryuji was quick to answer.

“ _You… **You gotta be shitting me!** The son of a… ! Okay, dude. Forget airing the abuse. I say we go straight for his Palace and wreck it. And we kick his Shadow’s ass for good measure._ ”

“We’re not going to kill it.” Ren said coldly. “But you have a point. We can’t kill his Shadow because that would shut down his mind, but we are going to steal his Treasure with extreme prejudice. Let’s keep the videos for now, just in case. But we are going for the Palace. Kamoshida crossed a line, this time.”

“ _Damn straight. When do we do it?_ ”

“Tomorrow, after class.”

“ _Right behind you._ ”

He was in a fool mood when he returned to Leblanc. Sojiro looked at him.

“You’re back late. You made me waiting.”

“I caught evidence one of my teachers is a pedophile.”

Sojiro froze. For a moment, he was torn between berating the boy for putting his nose where it didn’t belong and freaking out over the fact there was a pedophile in Shujin.

“And… what will you do?”

“Gather evidence.” Ren half-lied. “Then air it on NewTube to ruin his reputation. The teacher got Principal Kobayakawa in his pocket. If we try to complain, he’ll turn us down. We have to deal with him ourselves.”

Sojiro raised a brow.

“We? Boy, what kind of crowd did you get in?”

“I made a friend.” Ren smiled. “He looks like a delinquent, but he’s really nice. The teacher we’re going after ruined his reputation and hurt his friends, so he’s out to get back at him. I decided to help.”

The barista grumbled.

“I thought I told you to keep your head low. On the other hand, a pedophile is serious business…”

“I got a video of him trying to rape a First Year. My new pet stopped him.”

Sojiro nearly dropped his newspaper.

“…Rape?”

“See for yourself if you don’t believe me.”

The barista watched. His face paled.

“I’ll make an exception this time. Take this guy down as hard as you can. I’ll turn a blind eye on what you and your friend do against him. How’s the girl doing?”

“Her best friend took her back home. I don’t think she’ll go to school tomorrow. She seemed in shock.”

“I see.”

As Ren headed upstairs, Sojiro perked up.

“Speaking of, you said you got a new pet?”

Morgana perked from his bag. Sojiro looked at the cat.

“He got lost at school. I decided to bring him home.”

“Hmm… Taking care of a pet should do you good. It will teach you to be more responsible. But you take care of it, and keep him out of the shop or I’ll toss both of you out.”

“Got it.”

Ren rolled his shoulders and got in the attic. Morgana looked around.

“So… this is where you live? Really dusty.”

“I’m not really used to having that much space. My room back home is half this size, and I don’t know what to make of half the junk, so I just cleaned what I needed.”

“Doesn’t change the fact it could use some dusting. If I didn’t know better, I’d say the place was abandoned.”

Ren shrugged. Morgana jumped on his bed and stretched.

“A lot has happened, today.”

“Yes.”

The teen sat on the bed. His companion got in his lap.

“I still can’t believe Kamoshida would stoop to doing something like rape. I know he has it for Ann but still! His mind… No wonder he has a Palace!”

“You’re still upset about it.”

“Of course I am! They know, Morgana! The students, the teachers, the parents, they all know! And they let it happen. How can they? Why are they doing nothing? I don’t get it. I just… don’t. “

“Me neither.” Morgana shrugged. “I know there’s a god out there whose goal is to turn mankind into unthinking puppets, but it doesn’t explain why everyone’s acting like Kamoshida’s doing nothing. And he isn’t the only one: Shido, the man who sued you after you stopped him, is aiming to become Prime Minister and there are people supporting him.”

“We’ll stop him, eventually. He becoming Prime Minister would sign the Demiurge’s victory. But it doesn’t change the fact there are people out there that let these people do as they please. This just isn’t right.”

 _As people do nothing, law and justice become meaningless_ , Arsene echoed in his head. _Such notions only have the power people give them. Give them none, and no power they shall have._

“And this is why we must forge our own.” Ren said somberly. “I don’t like it at all… but do we have a choice?”

_No. We simply cannot sit and let it happen, least we become the very people we despise._

“Ours is a grim duty, but duty nonetheless.” Mogana sighed. “People like Shido and Kamoshida have to be stopped. Might as well be us.”

“Yeah… Might as well be us. We can’t let the Demiurge win.”

Morgana purred.

“This is what I was created for, after all. I was made to be your guide against that bastard, and that’s what I intend to do. We’ll begin in earnest tomorrow.”

Ren scratched the magical feline’s head.

“I can’t wait to get started. This will be great.”

At last, the latent bond between them coalesced, born from their close relationship.

_I am **thou** , thou art I…  
Thou hast acquired a **new** vow._

_It shall **become** the wings of rebellion  
That **breaketh** thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the_ **Magician** Persona,   
have obtained the winds of blessing that   
hall **lead** to freedom and a new power

The Magician stood at the beginning of the journey. Possessor of the tools, he was the one who guided the wanderer on the path, until he gained the ability to do so himself.

Doing just that was the reason Morgana had been created in the first place.

That night, they dreamed of castles, kings in revealing clothing and fierce battles against raging demons.

**15 April**

 Ryuji and Ren met at Shibuya Station.

“Yo, you ready, dude?”

“Yes. After class. Meet in the alleyway.”

“Got it.”

It was only through chance that Ann had caught the conversation. Were they talking about their plan against Kamoshida? If that was the case, she wanted to be part of it. She still remembered Shiho, clinging to her like a lifeline as they went home. They hadn’t mentioned the rape attempt to her parents, but she had been itching to do so.

Just so they knew.

“Enough is enough. Next time I meet that bastard, it will be my hand in the face and my foot in the _gonads_.”

She couldn’t act as if nothing happened. Not anymore. Ren met her as they entered class.

“How’s Shiho?”

“Fine. She’s staying home. I told her parents that her injuries were simply too great at the moment and Shiho said she didn’t feel like she could go to school today. We didn’t mention… what happened. But I really wanted to do so. I’ll wait until we’re done with Kamoshida.”

“We?”

Ann looked him dead in the eyes.

“I want in on your plan. You and Ryuji have something planned with Kamoshida and I want to help.”

“You can’t.” Ren said sharply.

“Why?”

“Too risky. The less people know about it, the better, and what we’re going to do is dangerous. You can kick Kamoshida once we’re done with him, you deserve that much. But you can’t go with us.”

Ann didn’t argue, but her glare spoke for itself.

‘ _Try me._ ’

School happened as usual. During midday break, however, Kawakami caught up with Ann.

“Takamaki-chan, may I have a word?”

“What do you need, sensei?”

“I noticed Suzui-chan wasn’t present today. Is she sick?”

“Kamoshida’s the sick one.” Ann muttered under her breath.

“Sorry?”

“Nothing. Yes, Sensei. Shiho is sick. I guess I forgot to tell you.”

“Oh.”

The teacher hesitated. Ann was about to leave when she called her.

“Speaking of, I heard… disturbing rumors. Some people say they’ve seen Suzui-chan leaving Kamoshida’s office in a hurry. The rumors… have it they were being intimate. I know such rumors are on you as well, so I was hoping you could clarify the situation…”

She didn’t expect Ann to walk right to her face with a glare that could kill an oni.

“Kamoshida tried to rape Shiho yesterday. She was rescued by Ren’s pet. Given what I saw on the video, he screamed pretty loudly when it clawed his ass. If you want to know more, ask Ren. He was trying to get footage of Kamoshida’s abuse and got this instead. I’m sure he still has the video.”

Kawakami froze.

“…Rape? Are you sure? This is serious accusation.”

“As I said, go ask Ren. He must still have the video. And don’t be surprised if I attack Kamoshida on sight the next time I see him.”

Kawakami watched her leave. Rape attempt? Seriously? She knew about the rough training, everyone did. But rape? This was different.

Kawakami prided herself in having standards, even if they were low. She didn’t like the thought of working with an abuser, but working with a criminal – a rapist, which was already bad, but Kamoshida had targeted a teenager of all things! – was an absolute **no**. She went looking for Ren.

She found him quietly eating his lunch in the courtyard, a book next to him. It was a book about Japanese folklore. Weird choice for someone with a criminal record. The teen raised his head when he heard her.

“Sensei? What do I owe?”

“Takamaki-chan said you may have a video… of what happened to Suzui-chan. I was hoping to see it.”

Ren gave her a blank look.

“Even if I did, how would this matter to you? You’re the one who said it couldn’t be helped.” The teen shrugged. “Even if you knew, what would you do? What _could_ you do?”

Kawakami was taken aback. The teen had a point. Even if she knew, what could she do? Kamoshida had the favor of Principal Kobayakawa. He was untouchable. Except…

Except she was a teacher. She had her duties, and one of them was to ensure the well-being of her students. The weight of guilt hit her all at once. She had failed her duties. She was meant to watch over her students and she had let her coworker hurt them. Then he had tried to go beyond that. He had tried to commit one of the most horrible crimes in the world. And it had been another student that had stopped him, albeit indirectly.

It wasn’t the children’s duties to ensure their safety. It was the adults. But the adults had failed them, so they had gone and taken their safety in their own hands. To a teacher, there was no greater failure, no greater shame, especially when said children did a better job than them.

Ren seemed to notice how she felt because he gave her his phone. She watched the video.

Shame, disgust and guilt mixed in her mouth. They left a bitter taste. She was unable to focus for the rest of the day.

Class ended, and Ryuji and Ren gathered in the alleyway facing Shujin. Morgana emerged from Ren’s bag.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Ryuji solemnly nodded. “Let’s get serious.”

Ren took his phone, opened the Meta-Nav and activated it. The air shifted around them as reality and the Metaverse superimposed and the trio shifted from one world to the other. The air became lighter. The sky took a purple shade. Shujin became a castle. Morgana became bipedal.

“Alright.” Ryuji looked at the feline. “Philemon and Agatha said you were meant to be our guide. Ready to do your job?”

Morgana chuckled in his youthful, boyish voice.

“Listen to what I say, do as I do and, in no time, I will make real phantom thieves out of you.”

Ren smiled.

“Right behind you. Come on, we have twisted desires to steal.”

They headed to the airshaft.

In the meantime, Ann looked around in utter bewilderment. She new Ryuji and Ren were up to something, and it didn’t involve the videos. Ren had been clear the plan was dangerous, but the girl was stubborn. More than that, she was vengeful. Kamoshida had hurt her best friend and she wanted to make him pay. Simply kicking him wasn’t enough. It was personal to her.

So, she had followed the boys after class to see what they were up to. Finding herself in another world was the least she’d expected.

“What is this place?”

Ren was about to enter the airshaft when he heard her. He turned, unsure if his ears were playing tricks on him…

They weren’t. He held Ryuji and called Morgana.

“Guys, we got company.”

Ryuji turned and saw Ann.

“Takamaki? Ann? What’s she doing there?”

“I could ask you the same, Sakamoto.” Ann retorted. “I knew you and Ren were up to something with Kamoshida. I know Ren already refused to take me in, but that bastard hurt my best friend. I want to make him pay. And I would like to see you two stop me.”

“I already said no.” Ren shook his head. “Ann, when I said it was dangerous, I wasn’t joking. This place is filled with monsters worse than oni, and the structure itself can twist you by simply spending too long without protection. This is why Ryuji and I have these clothes. They aren’t just fancy outfits. They are armors. You have neither the protection nor the skills to come along. So, my apologies but you cannot come with us.”

Ann looked at the pair. Indeed, they were dressed in weird clothes. Ren looked like a gentleman thief with red gloves while Ryuji looked like a biker. Then there was the cartoonish cat. Wait, black and white with a yellow collar and blue eyes…

“Ren… That thing is Morgana?”

Morgana winced.

“I am not a thing! What I am is… complicated. You can say I’m Ren’s magical companion. When we first met, he called me a bakeneko. You can consider me the same, even if it’s somewhat inaccurate.”

Ann raised a brow. A magical cat companion? Seriously? She yelped when the two boys held her arms.

“It’s for your own safety.” Ren apologized.

They took her to the other end of the alleyway, left the Metaverse with her, then ran back to Shujin and entered the Metaverse once more.

“That was _not_ planned.” Ryuji breathed.

Ren nodded.

“I can understand she may want revenge, but the Shadows are genuinely dangerous, especially without a Persona.”

“And don’t forget there is a cognitive version of Ann in Kamoshida’s Palace.” Morgana added. “She is a key part of his heart, and thus more vulnerable than anyone else to being corrupted.”

“True enough.”

Before they entered the castle, however, Morgana held them.

“Wait, there’s a precaution we need to take before getting started since we’re in for real, this time.”

“What is it?”

The feline grinned.

“Code names. This place is Kamoshida’s subconscious. I know it’s a bit late, but we have no idea what would happen if we kept using our names in the Palace. And besides, it’s a cliché of phantom thieves, so why pass?”

“…Uh, right.”

Morgana looked at Ren.

“So, as our dear leader, from now on, you will be Joker.”

“Alright. May I ask why, though?”

“Well, the Joker is considered the strongest card in a deck, the ace-in-the-hole, if you want. And jokers and tricksters are both known for their mischievous nature.”

“Hmm, well thought.” Ryuji admitted. “As for me… I really like my mask. And there’s the whole skeleton motif Captain and I share. So, how about Skull? Since I’m going for the hellish biker look, might as well go the whole length.”

Ren smiled earnestly.

“It fits you. Just like your outfit.”

Ryuji grinned awkwardly.

“Dude, keep going and you’ll make me blush! Now, we need Morgana… Mona? It’s simple, short and easy to remember, and it makes for a good nickname. Also… I read a bit about Captain Kidd, and they say Mona’s the name of the island where he buried his treasure. So, in a way, it kinda fits the theme?”

Morgana gave him a weird look.

“You actually read, Blondie?”

“I got curious about the Captain. Didn’t expect him to be based on a real character.”

Ren smiled in amusement. Morgana shrugged.

“Alright. From now on, we’re Joker, Skull and Mona. Now, let’s get started, and don’t forget to use your code names.”

They climbed the airshaft. Once they were in the castle, they snuck a peek in the entrance hall. The place was crowded with shadows. Ryuji winced.

“O-kay, not that way. Mona, any idea where Kamoshida’s desires may be?”

“No, and that’s why we’re here. First, we need to find the twisted desires. Then, we need to secure our escape route to get away quickly once we got them. After we’ve done that, we can go to the stealing.”

“Go it.” Ren nodded. “So, for now, we explore.

“Yes. And let’s call his desires the Treasure to make it simpler. After all, we are thieves.”

The entrance hall couldn’t be crossed, but a nearby door that had previously been locked was open. There was a Shadow in the room, but between the three of them, it wasn’t really a problem.

“Actually, I am going to show you something. Remember how I showed you Hold Up last time?”

“Yes, we gave that Shadow a vicious beat-down.”

“Well, Shadows are as sentient as you and I, if only mentally twisted by the Palace. They can be bargained with, but you’d want to be in a position of power to do that. So beat it up, hold it up and let the negotiations begin.”

Ren put a hand on his dagger.

“Can do.”

The Shadow had its back turned. The teen snuck behind it while Ryuji and Morgana watched. The Shadow only noticed it was attacked when Ren jumped on its back and ripped its mask off its face. The armor dissolved, revealing a red-haired fairy. Morgana immediately shot her down. The blow stunned her, allowing the trio to surround her. The fairy gulped.

“ _Oh, not good…_ ”

“You tell me.” Ren held her at gun point. “But we are thieves, not murderers. We might be open to … suggestions. Preferably valuable ones.”

“ _Valuable… But I have nothing on me! I’m just a low-ranking servant of king Kamoshida! I don’t have a single yen in my purse!_ ”

Ryuji glared at the creature.

“Dude, she’s lying through her teeth.”

“You know it isn’t a good idea to try and fool someone who has you at their mercy, right?” Ren cocked his gun. “Tell us again, how much do you value your life?”

“ _But I am a victim too! King Kamoshida treats me so poorly…_ ”

“He treats his slaves even worse.” Ryuji retorted. “Don’t play the misery poker with us. It’s not gonna work. Cough up something or go to hell! We’re on a mission here.”

The fairy froze. Then her eyes widened.

“ _His slaves… Yes, I am a slave too. I remember. I was drifting in the sea of mankind’s souls when I was enticed by this place… and the corruption twisted my mind. I am not a servant of King Kamoshida. My name is Pixie. This is who I am. I am not a Shadow anymore._ ”

They could feel the moment the entity freed herself from the Palace’s influence. The air around her felt different, fresher, as if the corruption affecting the place had lost its hold. The safe rooms felt the same. Pixie came to Ren.

“ _You helped me remember who I am. I owe you for that. I can sense you have the ability to wield the power of beings like me, spirits of the_ _Sea_ _of_ _Souls_ _… A Wild Card. I heard about them. Let me lend you my power. This is the least I can do to repay the favor._ ”

Ren hesitated.

“…Alright. I accept your help.”

Pixie smiled. In a flash of blue light, she turned into a mask that merged with his. Morgana couldn’t believe it.

“Philemon and Agatha mentioned you had a special talent as a Wild Card… Is it what they meant? The ability to command the spirits of the Sea of Souls along your Persona? That’s a powerful gift.”

Pixie’s voice echoed from within Ren.

_We spirits have tales about the Wild Cards. They are akin to legends to us, bearers of mystical powers chosen by the gods themselves in time of strife to protect the souls of Humanity as a whole. They are called Wild Cards in part because of their unpredictable nature, and in other because of the ability to harness our power despite having a Persona._

“We’ll still have to see Philemon and Agatha about it.” Ren decided. “But it’s good to know I have that ability. It seems useful.”

“Of course it is!” Morgana glared at him. “You’ve seen the Shadows we met before. If you manage to free just half of them, you’re going to be a real powerhouse through versatility alone!”

“Good. This will make our exploration safer.”

They turned to the exit… and found themselves face to face with a pair of two-horned horses. The Shadows glared at the trio.

“Kill the intruders!”

 _Bicorns_ , Pixie’s voice echoed. _They are weak to lightning. I can use Zio and Dia. Let me take care of them._

Ren turned to Ryuji.

“They are weak to lightning. You take the left one, I take the right one. Pixie wants to show off.”

Ryuji nodded.

“Blast off, Captain!”

“Pixie, take flight!”

The pirate and the fairy appeared. The two Shadows lunged, but were stopped dead in their tracks by lightning bolts to the face. Ren walked to the pair.

“Alright, what should we do with them? They started the hostilities… Beat up or shake down? For information, I am a Wild Card, if the name means anything to you.”

One of the Bicorns gulped.

“ _A Wild Card? I… vaguely remember something. A ghost of a legend. But my memory’s so cloudy!_ ”

“I’ll help you remember, then. How did you end up serving Kamoshida?”

The Bicorn frowned.

“ _I remember… a light. It was bright, just like the sun. So beautiful! So powerful! I was drawn to it._ ”

“ _We are the servants of King Kamoshida!_ ” The other Bicorn frowned. “ _Our allegiance to him is absolute!_ ”

“Servant… or slave?” Ren asked. “Did you enter his service on your own free will?”

“ _Free will… I remember the king. He was so beautiful! So vibrant with desire and emotion! But… the emotions tasted strange. There was something off. The more I tasted them, the less I wanted to leave, until I was twisted by his power! I remember now!_ ”

The Bicorn rose. The air around him lost its corruption as the spirit shook it off.

“ _This place is a trap! It radiates with desire and emotions, but the entity that rules it twists those who wander within and enslaves them! I am not a slave. I am Bicorn, and my power is yours if you so wish, Wild Card. I shall serve you if you would have my allegiance, but it is because I offered it!_ ”

Ren smiled. Bicorn turned into light and merged with his mask. The other Bicorn raged.

“ _Traitor!_ ”

Ryuji shook his head.

“I guess this one’s too far gone.”

“Then we don’t have a choice. Pixie?”

The fairy appeared. One burst of lightning later, the Shadow was dissolving in black and red goop on the floor. The trio kept walking until they passed a barred passage. Ren and Morgana turned to it at the same time.

“This area feels particularly corrupt.” The feline shuddered. “This is an important place of Kamoshida’s psyche.”

“It feels… wicked.” Ren frowned. “Whatever’s at the end, it gives off a feeling of perversion. Almost… lust? I’m not sure I want to know what’s over there.”

“Then we don’t go.” Ryuji shrugged. “Simple enough. The Treasure isn’t this way, anyway, right?”

“Right.”

The next area was an armory. Here armors were patrolling inside. Ren took a moment to observe their path.

“Let’s remain stealthy. Come on.”

They hid behind pillars and walked in the Shadows’ back, furtive as ghosts. For Ren, years spent in the forest made the exercise child play. Ryuji had more trouble. If he listened to himself, he would have jumped on each Shadow and beat them to a pulp, but they were thieves. Thieves only fought when they had no choice. So he followed his friend, his club close at hand. They managed to make it through the other side without being noticed and hid in a safe room.

“That was close.” The blonde breathed.

“Yeah, sneaking around isn’t easy. But if we barge in, we’ll get caught and goodbye the Treasure.” Morgana argued.

Ren was sitting by the door, listening to them. This is how he overheard two guards.

“ _But what was the princess doing outside the castle? I could have sworn these were the readings of an intruder._ ”

“ _It doesn’t matter. Let’s take her to King Kamoshida._ ”

Ren paled. He was positive they had taken Ann out of the Metaverse. How had she ended back in? She couldn’t have returned, not without the Meta-Nav.

Except they had no idea how people obtained the Meta-Nav in the first place. But, right now, it didn’t matter. The guards had gotten their hands on Ann and she was in trouble. He looked at Ryuji and Morgana.

“Skull, Mona… Ann found her way back in. The guards caught her.”

The two turned to him together.

“You sure? I’m certain we took her out.”

“If she has the Nav and used it, it would have been a non-issue.”

Ryuji winced.

“Okay, that sucks. We gotta save her, and fast. Between the Shadows and the distortions, she won’t last long without us.”

Morgana was able to sense the girl. He guided Ryuji and Ren past the armory and to the passage that had been previously barred. From what Ann was saying, it was obvious she had no idea what was going on. Ren looked at the passage and scrunched his nose.

“I can sense it better, now. Whatever’s ahead reeks of lust.”

“Dude, we know Kamoshida’s lusting for Ann something fierce. I mean, you’ve seen his heart-Ann.”

“Heart-Ann?” Morgana asked.

“The cogni-stuff. How he sees her.”

“Oh. Right. I admit, your friend is quite gorgeous. I can understand why Kamoshida would have his eyes on her. But still, lust and love aren’t the same. What he feels toward her is wrong.”

“And _you_ aren’t even human.”

“So? I can appreciate a meow-velous girl when I see one.”

“Guys.” Ren called “Less bickering, more rescuing. Ann needs us.”

They didn’t barge into the room. They were thieves, and thieves acted from the shadows. Instead, they peeked inside. Ryuji held back a curse.

“The f –! That’s what he thinks of the girls on the volleyball team?”

There were several scantily-clad girls, bare-chested and moaning on the floor in provocative positions. Ren shook his head, growing more and more disgusted.

“It’s official.” Morgana cringed. “That guy’s a pervert.”

Ann was tied to an X-shaped post. Kamoshida and his princess were watching her struggle, wondering how they should kill her as the girl wondered how to escape.

‘ _I should’ve listened._ ’ Ann thought bitterly. ‘ _Ren warned me the place was dangerous. He told me there were monsters, but I didn’t listen. And now, here I am. Stupid me._ ’

Ren counted three armors, two silvers and one gold. He looked at his friends.

“Skull, you take the left. Mona, you take the right. I’ll take the middle one. Arsene, give Kamoshida a good hit to distract him while we deal with the Shadows.”

 _Gladly_.

The teen counted to three. At three, they jumped. Each got on an armor’s back, tore the mask and attacked the Shadows that emerged from it. Arsene emerged from Ren and sent red light to Kamoshida, forcing the Shadow king back. Ann watched as the melee began.

They were fighting. They were doing something. They had been from the very start. May it be taunting Kamoshida, questioning his authority and his methods or gathering evidence of his misdoings, it had been Ryuji and Ren who had acted, the only ones who believed _something_ could be done against the man. They hadn’t given in, hadn’t surrendered to fatality. They had struggled – they still were. And not just for their own sake, but for the sake of all those the man was tormenting.

Ann had fought, too, however weakly. She had resisted Kamoshida’s advances, refusing to surrender to the teacher’s desires. It had nearly cost her best friend. And why so? Because she thought nothing could be done and he would get her in the end, something she didn’t even believe. In a way, she had been weak.

Weak to believe she was weak.

Not anymore.

_My… It’s taken far too long._

A feminine voice echoed in her head as pain coursed her body. Kamoshida’s Shadow turned to her and paled.

“ _Oh, not again…_ ”

Ann thrashed against her restrains as the voice echoed, her eyes a vibrant gold as blue flames danced around her.

_A last, you realize: passivity will achieve nothing. Words become useless once they lose their meaning. Only actions matter. Tell me, have you finally gained the will to act on your own?_

“Why ask when you already know the answer… Carmen?” Ann asked between her teeth.

The pain was nigh-unbearable. Carmen laughed.

_Indeed I do! You were never going to give in. It was never an option. You merely lacked the means to strike back. Well, now you have them. I am thou, thou art I. Let this disgusting man experience your new strength firsthand!_

A crimson cat mask appeared on her face. Ann balled her fists and shattered her restrains. The mask came off in a crimson shower as fire engulfed her. When it faded, she was wearing a bright red cat suit with pink gloves and a large cleavage window. Behind her stood a woman in a red and black flamenco dress, a black feline mask akin to Ann’s and a cigar in her mouth. Her black ponytails reminded of her user, and so did the large cleavage of her dress. Finally, she was holding a heart-headed slave by a leash while another was being stepped on.

The fight had stopped dead, Shadows and thieves observing the girl as she awakened to her Persona. Ryuji whistled.

“Dude… She’s hot.”

Ann would have quipped something back if she wasn’t completely focused on Kamoshida. She made a gesture. The next second, Carmen’s flames had utterly consumed the cognitive version of the girl.

“So _this_ is what you think I am? Some brainless toy you flaunt around like a trophy?”

“ _No._ ” Shadow Kamoshida breathed. “ _You are my princess. My one and only. Your beauty, your grace, I want them for myself. The other girls are just outlets compared to you._ ”

“This doesn’t give you the right to treat them like this. Like you did with Shiho! You tried to rape her… when I am the one you truly wanted! You scumbag! You are truly a monster! Carmen, end this now!”

The Persona laughed threateningly.

_With pleasure._

There was fire. Fire and screaming. Carmen made no prisoner. Kamoshida’s Shadow narrowly escaped the onslaught with his coat ablaze. Ryuji gulped.

“Hot in every sense of the word. Wow.”

Ren had to agree the display of power was impressive. He also released the sinking feeling in his chest. He should have guessed… But what did he expect, anyway? Ann eventually collapsed. Awakening one’s Persona was always exhausting. He knelt to her side.

“How are you feeling?”

“Drained.”

“Small wonder. Come on, let’s get out.”

Ann painfully rose. She accepted Ryuji’s support and, together with Morgana and Ren, walked out of the castle and the Metaverse. Ren shook his head.

“I told you it was dangerous. Why didn’t you listen?”

“I thought you were telling that stuff to deter me.”

“Well, I didn’t.”

“I noticed. What is this place?”

Ryuji came with three bottles of soda. Morgana shot him a look.

“You didn’t get me anything?”

“Dude, you’re a cat. You can’t taste sweetness and sugar’s dangerous for you.”

“I only _look_ like a cat.”

“Still not taking the risk. I’ll get you a water bottle, though.”

Ann looked at Morgana as he left.

“Your pet… talks?”

“Morgana is more than a pet. He was literally created to help me.”

Ann shook her head.

“I don’t understand any of this.”

“We didn’t at first. Ryuji actually doesn’t get most of it either. But I’ll explain since you’re one of us, now.”

Ann was about to ask, but decided against it. Instead, she let Ren explain.

It took time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... Shiho's rape is adverted courtesy of Ren and Ryuji's plan and Morgana's claws. Chomp-chomp !
> 
> Also, rape is a very special kind of crime. The kind that will make even hardened criminals draw the line, ESPECIALLY when attempted on a child or a teen. I heard rapists and pedophiles have a rather low life expectancy in prison...


	8. Chapter 8

The Metaverse. Personas. Shadows. Palaces and thieves. Ren had been right, there was a lot to explain. Ann had trouble taking it in, but she made the effort.

“And this is only half of it.” Ren smiled apologetically. “The rest, we will explain the next time we visit the Velvet Room.”

“The Velvet Room?”

“A place I visit when I need knowledge I can’t obtain myself. As I said, it’s complicated.”

“You don’t say! If I didn’t see it myself, I would have thought this whole Metaverse thing was a lie.”

“But it isn’t. It is very real, and this is how we’re going to get back at Kamoshida. Once the Treasure – the source of his twisted desires – is stolen, he will feel intense guilt and confess all of his crimes.”

Ann’s gin was feral.

“If this is the end result, then sign me in. I want to make him pay for what he did to Shiho.”

“He will.”

“Besides…” Morgana smiled. “Lady Ann has a Persona, and we’re sort of short-staffed. Just the three of us isn’t enough to efficiently infiltrate the castle.”

Ren looked at Ryuji.

“What about you?”

“Uh? You’re asking for my opinion?”

“Yes. You’re part of the team. Want Ann to join?”

Ryuji grinned from ear to ear.

“I’m all for it. You kicked some major ass in the Palace.”

“Alright, then welcome in the team.”

Ann smiled. Ren could feel the bond forged between the two.

_I am **thou** , thou art I…  
Thou hast acquired a **new** vow._

_It shall **become** the wings of rebellion  
That **breaketh** thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Lovers Persona,_  
I have obtained the winds of **blessing** that  
Shall lead to freedom and a **new** power

The Lovers represented more than romance. They represented a choice. To look at one’s motivations and desires and pick the path they best saw fit.

This was what Ann had done.

“We need a place to meet.” Morgana pointed. “A secret hideout to plan things from then. Our team is complete. We can properly focus on taking down Kamoshida.”

“The school’s rooftop.” Ryuji offered. “No one goes there.”

“Sounds good.”

They traded contact information with Ann and went their separate way. As they headed to Leblanc, Morgana sighed.

“Lady Ann is such a sweet girl! So selfless and brave, and beautiful, too!”

Ren raised a brow.

“You have a crush?”

“What’s wrong with that!?”

“Well, you’re not even from Reality to begin with…”

“What? Don’t tell me you never heard of tales where people have a magical lover!”

Ren chuckled.

“I read more than my share of those. More often than not, the lover in question is a shapeshifter.”

“Ha! So it does happen!”

“You’ll have to compete with Ryuji, though. He was just as smitten during her onslaught.”

Morgana snorted.

“Me against the moron? No contest. What about you? Have you been seduced by the charms of our Lady Ann?”

Ren shook his head.

“Ann is nice and strong, but she’s not my type.”

Morgana’s ears fell.

“What? Not your type? What does she miss that you wouldn’t fall for her?”

The teen smiled mischievously.

“That’s a secret.”

There was still someone when they reached Leblanc. She left no long after. As Sojiro explained, the woman in punk clothing was the local doctor. Her reputation was shabby to say the least, but the elder man didn’t care. At the same time, the number of things he cared about could be counted on the fingers of one hand.

Morgana tried to sleep on Ren’s stomach, that night. The teen was not happy.

“Get off or you’re sleeping in a box. You’re going to give me nightmares.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

Instead, the magical feline curled by his side. During the night, Ren found himself instinctively spooning him and woke up rolled around the creature. It was a weird morning.

**16 April**

That morning, they overheard two students talking about health. It reminded them of the doctor they had met the previous evening.

“You have a cold?” Ren joked.

“No, but her medicine might prove useful. After all, if the Metaverse can change toys into real weapons…”

“The Placebo effect might not be so fake.”

“Exactly.”

Then class began and Ryuji texted them while Ushimaru-sensei was giving a lecture. The class going silent was Ren’s first clue. He quickly sent Ryuji a message.

 **R.A** : 1 sec

 **R.S** :  _Dude?_

The second clue was the teacher’s murderous intent. Slowly, he put his phone in his pocket.

The third clue was the sound of chalk flying through the air. Ren grinned and, rather than dodging, he raised a hand. The chalk landed right in. The whole class, teacher included, was speechless. Ren rose and weighted the piece in his hand. The chalk pot was in a corner of the blackboard. He aimed and swung the chalk back in a soft arc. It landed smack in the pot. The students began to furiously whisper. Ushimaru looked at him like he had grown a second head. Ren couldn’t help it.

“Too predictable, Sensei.”

“How did you…!?”

“The class had gone silent and I could feel your murderous intent. The rest was pure skill.”

Ann turned to him.

“What kind of skill, exactly?”

“Mostly archery, but Dad showed me how to use a gun several times. Archery’s slower, but you don’t have to deal with the recoil.”

More than one student looked nervous. Ren shrugged and sat back.

 **R.A** : Back online. So, after school on the rooftop?

 **R.S** :  _Yeah. See ya._

They met after class. Though Ryuji was eager to get back in the Palace, Morgana reined him in.

“Don’t be stupid. Before we go back, we need to prepare. Kamoshida’s Shadow will kill us if he has the chance, and he’ll have it if we’re not cautious enough.”

“What do we need, then?” Ann asked.

Morgana grinned.

“Glad you asked, Lady Ann. First, we’ll need weapons;”

“No problem for me.” Ryuji smiled. “I know just the place.”

“Alright. Then you’ll deal with it. We will also need medicine. With the number of Shadows lurking in the Palace, we’re bound to get hurt. For that, I have my idea.”

“We met a doctor back in Leblanc the other day.” Ren noted. “She dressed strangely, for a doctor.”

“To each his own. But that woman could still sell us medicine. It doesn’t even have to be real medicine, thanks to the Metaverse’s rules. Just a bottle of syrup that we believe is a health potion, and it will do just that.”

Ann chuckled.

“That _Your heart makes it real_ rule is really useful. I’m all for taking advantage of it.”

“It’s one of the Metaverse’s main rules. The Metaverse is a place of cognition. All exists the way people perceive it. It includes ourselves. Our outfit exists to protect people’s perception from altering us in the first place.”

“Yes, it’s one of the things you explained yesterday. So, do we need anything else?”

“No. We’re done for now.”

They went their separate way. Once they were back in Yongen-jaya, looking for the clinic wasn’t hard.

“What are you going to tell her?” Morgana asked. “We need a valid alibi if we want that medicine.”

“I have one.” Ren answered as he massaged his shoulder.

The doctor was waiting at the counter.

“Is it your first visit? Your face is familiar.”

“Yes.” Ren answered. “At Leblanc. Nice to meet you.”

The woman hummed. She looked at the teenager.

“So, what can I do for you?”

Morgana’s ears perked up. Ren put his bag on a chair.

“My shoulder hurts at times, quick bursts of pain when I … think about people I find attractive. It’s been that way for awhile.”

The doctor gave him a pointed look.

“Let’s go to the exam room. I’ll have you take off your shirt.”

Ren complied. Once in the room, he removed the top of his uniform. Morgana gasped when he saw what was on his shoulder. The doctor frowned.

“ _That_ isn’t a scar caused by an accident.

Ren looked down. On his shoulder blade was a scar in the shape of a Christian cross. The edge was jagged, a proof that the cut hadn’t been clean. Morgana winced.

“This had to be _really_ painful.”

The doctor touched the area around it, making a point to avoid the scar itself.

“Someone gave you that scar, and this against your will. Now, you said it hurts when you are attracted to people. I’d say the pain in this case is psychosomatic in nature. More exactly, it is traumatic. For some reason, being attracted to people reminds you of the circumstances that gave you that scar and your body reacts to the memory, thus causing the pain.” The doctor breathed. “There isn’t much to do, except getting over the trauma. Your scar still hurts because the events that caused it still haunt you. I’m not a shrink, so I can’t help you in that regard, but I can give you an ointment to alleviate the pain after a jolt. I could also give you some pain killers, but given the nature of the pain…”

“I’ll take both. Thank you, doctor.”

She gave him several boxes in a plastic bag. Morgana grinned.

“Good find. The ointment will make a nice ailment remover while the pills will do just fine to replenish our health. Still, how did you get that scar? Who gave it to you?”

Ren didn’t answer. His face darkened and he shook his head. Morgana nuzzled him.

“Still hurts inside, doesn’t it?”

“I was fourteen.”

The feline gasped.

“What kind of madman does that to a young teen!?”

“A zealot.”

“Uh. Should’ve guessed it was tied to religion. Simple curiosity, you’re not Christian, are you?”

“No, but he was. Personally, I’m more into Shinto, but Tataraba has a set of specific beliefs that are different from the other regions.”

They were going to leave the clinic when another man entered. The pair couldn’t help but overhear his conversation with the doctor. Apparently, she had developed a new drug that seriously enhanced people. The doctor called bull on the rumor, but the man wasn’t deterred and threatened to force her to resign. Apparently, the two had a nasty history, the doctor having done a mistake that had either cost the man or ended with him taking most of the blame, they couldn’t really tell which.

They also learned the name of the woman: Tae Takemi. They hurried out when it seemed the man had noticed them.

“I wonder about that new drug.” Morgana hummed. “Who knows, it could come handy in the Palace.”

“I think the man was making things up.” Ren retorted. “I bet that new drug was just an excuse so he could force her to close shop. I’m more curious to know what’s going on between the two. The doctor seems nice.”

They also received a message from Ryuji, who was inviting them to a shop that sold model weapons in Shibuya the next morning. Ann couldn’t come since she was spending time with Shiho, but she was available in the afternoon… and Ryuji wasn’t, having promised to help his mother back home.

 **R.A** : It’s alright. We will go to the Velvet Room.

 **R.A** : Ryuji already visited, but you haven’t yet.

Ann was quick to answer.

 **A.T** :  _The Velvet Room? You mentioned it before._

 **R.A** : As I said last time, you don’t know the full story yet.

 **R.A** : There’s more to the Metaverse than just Palaces.

 **R.A** : You’ll understand once we visit.

 **A.T** :  _Okay._

**17 April**

He and Ryuji met at Shibuya Station. As they crossed Station Square, they saw a politician giving a speech to a small crowd. Morgana held an ear.

“What he says is quite on point. A shame not many people listen.”

“True. I’ve seen some of what’s he’s talking about.”

Ryuji shrugged.

“People give speeches like that all the time. Gets pretty boring after awhile.”

“Besides, acts are often better than words, anyway.” Ren agreed.

Ryuji smiled. Ren put a hand on his shoulder.

‘ _Stop. It._ ’

Morgana looked at him weirdly.

“Ren, are you…”

“Not. A. Word.”

“…Got it.”

Ryuji took them to Central Street and to a back alley away from the main road. It was an airsoft shop called Untouchable. The owner was grumpy, grey, and with a cap that had a pair of yellow headphones on it.

Ren looked around. It was hard to believe all the guns on display were just toys.

“They are incredibly realistic. You could easily mistake them for real ones.”

The owner smirked. Ryuji looked at him.

“Know what you want yet? I wonder what I should get…”

Ren thought for a moment.

“Dad taught me to use a gun when I turned fifteen, though I tend to prefer bows. Let’s see… Park rangers usually use a side arm as their main weapons. Dad had a Colt M1922 he lent me for training. As for you…” He gave Ryuji an once-over, picturing him in his Skull outfit. “I’d say a shotgun, preferentially pump-action, more on the short side so you could use it one-handed, and with a caliber that leaves a really big hole in your target.”

“Works for me.”

“Oh, and we need one for Ann too. Let’s see… She’s more the _spray and pray_ kind, so we’re going for a submachine gun. Something light, smooth and easy to use.” He turned to the owner. “If you have recommendations, I’m all ears.”

The man rose from his seat, a grin on his face.

“It’s not everyday you see kids with some _practical_ knowledge of firearms – much less teens who can actually use them.”

“My father’s a park ranger.”

The owner nodded.

“I have models of M1922 in stores. As for your friend, I’d suggest a good, old-fashioned Remington 970. Finally, for a good woman-oriented submachine gun, I believe an IMI 9x19 Uzi should fit her style. Spray and pray, you say? With this good boy, she won’t even have to pray.”

He left to the back of the shop and returned with three guns. Ryuji whistled at the sight.

“Holy shit! They look cool!”

“The craftsmanship is impressive.” Ren admitted as he took the Colt. “I couldn’t tell it from a real one. They will do wonderfully, sir.”

He took off his glasses, held the gun both-handed and aimed. The owner nodded.

“I can tell you’ve held one before. Your posture’s right, as is the way you aim.”

“As I said, my father taught me.”

Ryuji took the shotgun and cocked it. It made a nice sound, even though the chamber was empty. Ren smiled.

“As intimidating as you could wish.”

He held the submachine gun, observing it under every angle, and gave an appreciative nod.

“Ann will like it. Now, maybe the paint job could use some work – something dark pink or red, to make it in her colors.”

“Custom made? If it’s just the paint, that can be arranged. But it will cost you extra.”

“No problem. That can be arranged.”

He and Morgana looked at one another. Morgana had confirmed there was loot to be found in the Palace. Ren was hoping a pawn shop could buy them for a handful of yen. This would cover their armament’s expenses.

The guns would be ready tomorrow, along with a custom paint job. As Ryuji headed home, Ren wandered around Shibuya, looking at the shops. Ann joined him in the afternoon.

“Is Shiho fine?”

“She’s going well.” Ann confirmed. “We have told her parents what truly happened. We… kinda had to, since Shiho and I were worried about what Kamoshida would do to her if she returned to Shujin. They thank you for saving her, and are considering suing the school. We convinced them to wait. They know we have something planned, but they don’t know the details. They agreed to wait until we were done before suing.”

Ren nodded.

“That’s good new. Also, I dropped by the shop Ryuji told us about. Your weapon will be ready tomorrow. I’ll pick them before school.” The teen smiled. “Trust me, you wouldn’t even tell it from a real one. I think you’ll like the one I picked for you. It fits your fighting style.”

“Right.” Ann smiled. “Thanks, Ren. Now, you said we would go to the Velvet Room.”

Ren grinned and took the velvet-bound key. They found a door in a back alley where no one was watching. Ren used the key to open the door. Ann peeked inside and was surprised to find herself in a tent. Philemon and Agatha were waiting.

“Welcome back, Trickster.” Philemon smiled. “We were waiting for you.”

Agatha looked at Ann as the two teens sat.

“I see you brought the Lovers with you. More than romance, the Lovers represent a choice. Hers wasn’t easy to make.”

Ren nodded.

“I brought Ann here so you could explain to her what was truly going on with the Demiurge, his game and me. So far, she only knows about the Metaverse and Palaces. The small picture.”

Philemon nodded.

“Understandable. More than a Confident, she is one of your companions. She needs to know what you are up against.”

They explained. Once they were done, Ann was seriously reconsidering her involvement with Ryuji, Ren and Morgana.

“You’re free to leave, if you want.” Ren offered. “You could be with us just for Kamoshida’s Palace. I won’t blame you if you quit afterwards.”

Ann gulped.

“Does Ryuji know?”

“Yes.”

“And he still stayed?”

“Yes. He told me he was eager to see the fight between Nyx and the Demiurge. But he was just as worried as you were when he first heard the odds.”

Ann closed her eyes. Agatha observed the girl, a smile growing on her face. Eventually, Ann breathed.

“If Ryuji stayed, then I’ll stay as well. You and Morgana saved Shiho. I owe you for that. Besides… the Demiurge is a threat to mankind as a whole. If I stayed on the sidelines even though I have the power to fight, I would be no better than the teachers at Shujin who know of Kamoshida’s abuse and do nothing about it.” She looked at Philemon in the eyes. “I’ll be fighting too. Count me in.”

Philemon smiled.

“I knew you would. Now, Trickster, I believe you discovered the true power of the Wild Card, if the presence of Pixie and Bicorn can be believed.”

The two spirits’ ghostly silhouettes appeared.

“ _Lord Philemon! I knew the Wild Card’s appearance heralded troubled times!_ ”

“Indeed.” Philemon nodded.

Ren looked at the god.

“Pixie explained that one of the Wild Card’s abilities allows him to wield multiple spirits at the same time.”

“It is true, but it is only a facet of the Wild Card’s power, and it is less wielding and more manipulating.”

He unlocked something that caused the top of the table to fold and snap on the side. The surface before them was covered with geometric figures set in arcane patterns and glowing with a gentle blue light. Before Philemon were four slots in the shape and size of tarot cards, set in a triangular pattern and with the fourth slot in the middle. Philemon held a hand and a card appeared.

“The Wild Card has the power to wield spirits of the Sea of Souls alongside his own Persona. There is a drawback to it, however. Compared to other Persona users, his own Persona will grow in strength at a slower rate, eventually falling behind his companions power-wise.

Ren winced and looked at Arsene. The Persona looked apologetic.

“This is where your ability to manipulate spirits comes into play, however.” Philemon noted. “Your Persona will naturally grow at a slower rate, but there are ways to empower him to compensate it. The first is to call for the Persona of one of your companions and have it share one of their skills.”

Arsene transferred in the card the god held. Philemon put it in the middle slot. Then he called another card and Zorro transferred in it. The card was set in the top slot.

“Choose which skill Zorro has that you would like Arsene to possess.”

A screen appeared before Ren that detailed the Personas’ abilities. The choice was quickly made.

“Dia. It would be nice if Morgana wasn’t the only healer in the team.”

“Carmen will learn Dia as well eventually.” Agatha noted. “But Zorro is indeed the better healer of the team.”

Light went from Zorro’s card to Arsene as the red Persona learned the healing spell. Philemon took Zorro’s card and released it, leaving the entity to return by Morgana’s side.

“Another way to empower Arsene is unfortunately grimmer.” The god frowned. “Your Persona will get a boost of strength to bring him on par with your friends’ True Selves, but it will be at the cost of one of the spirits you wield. They will have to sacrifice themselves to offer him their energy.”

Ren froze. Ann and Morgana looked at one another while Pixie looked horrified and Bicorn was bitter.

“ _Of course, in times of strife, sacrifices have to be made to remain ahead. I have sworn fealty to the Wild Card. If my life is required to secure his victory, he shall have it._ ”

Ren shook his head. As much as he understood the necessity of the sacrifice, he didn’t like it at all.

“…Alright, but I will set one rule: only spirits that are willing to perform the sacrifice will be chosen. If a spirit doesn’t want to give their life to empower Arsene, this is their choice and I respect it.”

Agatha nodded.

“As expected of the Champion of Freedom. Your decision is understandable, and we shall respect it. Only volunteers will undertake the sacrifice. But we will hold you on to it, Trickster.”

“Of course.”

He turned to Bicorn and caressed the creature, an apologetic smile on his face. Bicorn put his muzzle in his hand. He understood. The duty was grim, but it was necessary. Philemon held a card. Bicorn went into it. The card was placed at the bottom left of the triangle. Ren looked sadly as energy passed from the card to Arsene and the picture faded.

“It better be worth it.”

“It will.” Philemon reassured. “There is one last ability you possess as a Wild Card. Though you can learn abilities from your companions’ Personas, the reverse is also true: your own Persona can teach some of his skills to your companions’.”

He took a card in which Carmen transferred, and placed the card at the top of the triangle. A screen appeared before Ren and Ann.

“Which skill would you like Carmen to have?”

Ann hesitated.

“…I’ll take Lunge. This way, I’ll have a physical attack, a magical attack and you said I’d learn healing spells, right?”

“Right. Specializing is fine, but it is also good to have your bases covered.”

Light passed from Arsene to Carmen, teaching Ann’s Persona the move. Ann grinned.

“I bet she’s going to smack the Shadows with one of her lovers when doing the move.”

Philemon took the two cards and released the Personas, who returned to their owner’s side. Agatha crossed her arms.

“This sums up your abilities as a Wild Card, Trickster. You have proved yourself reasonable and caring. We trust you shall use those powers sparingly.”

“Of course.”

Philemon smiled and looked at the three thieves.

“You gained a new companion, Trickster. This is good. Soon, you will be ready to take on Kamoshida. I wish you good luck.”

Ren returned the smile.

“Thank you, Philemon.”

They left the Velvet Room and walked a little together. Now, Ann knew the whole story, and she had chosen to stay by their side even knowing their final target was a god.

“It’s sad that you don’t have a choice.” Ann sighed. “Ryuji and I, we can bail anytime we want, but you can’t give up unless the Demiurge wins and there’s no way for you to get out. This is so unfair!”

“Life is unfair.” Ren shrugged. “Up to us to make the best with what we have, and if it allows us to turn the game on its head, all the better.”

They went their separate way. Back at Leblanc, the teen caught Sojiro arguing with a customer. He decided to not mind the two men and make his way to the attic. Sojiro glanced at him. Ren shrugged.

“Not my business.”

“At last, you’re learning.”

The teen held a chuckle.

‘ _Yeah, sure. I’m learning, alright. I’m learning to dive in people’s hearts and take away their corrupted desires, which is the very opposite of minding my own business. But you don’t have to know about it._ ’

At Morgana’s insistence, he cleaned the worktable and learned to make lockpicks. Before going to sleep, he made a final checklist.

“Weapons?”

“Ready tomorrow.”

“Medicine?”

“In the bag.”

“Lockpicks?”

“Five, also in the bag.”

“Personas?”

“Arsene and Pixie are raring to go.”

“Good.” Morgana smiled. “Tomorrow, we have a castle to take on.”

Ren grinned.

“Sweet dreams in perspective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more a filler than anything, but it allows to introduce Takemi and Iwai, have Ann know the full story and be explained the full ower of the Wild Card. So, it was still necessary. Don't worry, next chapter is much more interesting...

**Author's Note:**

> First story there (but not first fanfic written), crossposted from Fanfiction.net. Weekly updates - except for the prologue and first two chapters, they come in a package deal.


End file.
